


Silver Temptation

by TheKittyDeity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Frotting, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Humiliation kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Narcissa Had Draco Later In Life, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Possibly Inspired By Call Me By Your Name, Rimming, Top Harry, handjobs, teenager Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyDeity/pseuds/TheKittyDeity
Summary: When a young Draco Malfoy becomes orphaned at the age of sixteen, Auror Harry Potter agrees to take him under his care until the boy comes of age.The only problem is the unexplainable attraction Harry feels for the silver-eyed Malfoy heir. Draco tempts Harry in ways he’s never thought possible, and Draco’s smart mouth and pompous attitude make Harry want to teach the little prince just how dominant he can be.Will Harry be able to put aside the past and show the boy the error of his parents’ ways, or will the flames of their desire for each other threaten to engulf them whole?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 185
Kudos: 606





	1. Resentful Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter agrees to let Draco Malfoy live with him for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to write a Drarry fic, so here you go! Let me know if you enjoy and I’ll continue based on if my readers like it or not. My Older Snape/Younger Lily fic had such a positive reaction that I thought I’d write another one that was similar, only with Harry and Draco. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  **Warning:** The relationship depicted in this fan fiction is between a sixteen-year-old Draco and a thirty-one-year-old Harry. I do not condone or support this type of relationship for real life. If you do not wish to read about this type of fictional relationship, please do not continue. Everything in this fan fiction is consensual and _completely_ —and utterly—fictional. 
> 
> Thank you!

"No.”

Harry tightened his hands on the armrests of his chair.

A few memos flitted into Kingsley's office, floating around his head. Harry resisted the urge to take out his wand and cast _Incendio_ at them _. Just_ barely _._

“I understand your reservations, Harry, but you are technically the boy’s only next of kin. There is no one else. He is the only remaining Malfoy.”

Harry scoffed. “Whatever familial relation we share is almost non-existent, Kingsley, I assure you. Just because someone married Dorea Black all those years ago, doesn’t make me beholden to the boy.”

“But a relation, nonetheless,” Kingsley said.

Harry kept his facial expression stoic.

“No,” he answered flatly.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed and leaned back in his chair, wearily pinching his temples between his thumb and forefinger.

“His parents were Death Eaters, Harry. The boy has to be kept under supervision of the Ministry. You’re one my most skilled Aurors and I trust you. The boy needs someone capable enough to look after him until he graduates. He’s still not allowed to practice magic outside of school, and the death of his parents has caused the boy’s magic to be unstable.”

Harry leaned forward in his chair, failing to tamp down the sudden flare of anger within him.

“That _boy_ is the nephew of the woman who killed my godfather, Kingsley. Lucius Malfoy deserved to be locked in Azkaban prison for the rest of his miserable life. His death was far too swift and easy for the crimes that he had committed and the suffering he caused. Draco Malfoy was doomed from the moment Lucius Malfoy was chosen to be his father.”

Kingsley rested his forearms on his desk, steepling his fingers together. His dark eyes bored into Harry’s.

“There is no one else, Harry. I thought that you might understand. Draco is all alone in this world now. His parents are gone. Not long ago, I seem to remember someone telling me about a boy who went through the same thing. A boy who needed someone to understand.”

Harry clenched his jaw, averting Kingsley’s seeking gaze.

Of course, Kingsley would pull that card.

Harry was indeed left under the callous care of the Dursleys after his parents were murdered when he was just a baby. As he had grown, he had yearned for a family that would actually care for him and understand.

If it hadn’t been for men like Albus, Sirius, and Remus, he didn’t know what kind of person he would have grown to be.

He could remember all of his internalized anger, his repressed emotions that he tried so desperately to hide back then.

His role models and friends had helped him grow into the man he was today. A man that knew how to deal with his anger now, able to rationalize and understand why certain things happened.

He had learned how to care, protect, reason, and most importantly: love.

Had Draco Malfoy ever been taught those values? With parents like Lucius and Narcissa, he doubted it.

His parents had been assassinated last week, in their own home. It was under investigation by the Ministry, but they suspected it was connected to their past dealings with Voldemort or perhaps linked to Lucius’s continued activity in the illegal trade of Dark artifacts.

Draco had found their bodies the next morning.

It had made the front page of the Daily Prophet. A photo of Draco had been directly under the ghastly headline. He hadn’t been looking at the camera, his eyes downcast. The shadows under his eyes had stood out against his pale skin, his full lips set in a grim line. Utterly dejected and orphaned at the age of sixteen.

Harry felt a sudden irrational twinge of guilt, deep down.

“I just turned thirty-one, Kingsley. I’ve lived on my own since I graduated from Hogwarts. What would I possibly do with a sixteen-year-old boy? I’m not equipped for this.”

Kingsley chuckled, the skin around his eyes creasing at the corners. “It’s only for the summer, Harry. After Draco turns seventeen, he’ll be able to practice magic on his own without a Trace, and he can return to his home, if he wishes. I’m only asking you to keep an eye on him in the meantime. He’s just a boy, and he needs guidance now more than ever in his life.”

Harry sighed, sitting back in his chair.

He saw no way out of this. If Kingsley had faith in him, Harry would at least try.

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

**XXX**

Harry had lived at 12 Grimmauld Place since he had graduated from Hogwarts.

Harry had renovated most of the house over the years, bringing it back to its former glory before the War. He had allowed Kreacher, the house-elf, to remain in his inherited home after moving in.

The surly beast did an impeccable job of keeping up the place while Harry worked long hours at the Ministry.

The house was decorated in various shades of burgundy and black. Harry preferred mostly gothic decor and had kept Grimmauld Place’s original antiquated charm, only updating the kitchen and bathrooms with a more modern design and newer Muggle appliances and fixtures. 

Harry had never settled down, choosing instead to focus solely on his career. He found that his busy lifestyle afforded him almost no free time, so when he was home, he was likely sleeping or eating.

Of course, Harry had hadn’t been completely abstinent during his twenties.

He’d fucked many men and women alike, but never wanted something serious. Most women wanted to settle down and inevitably begin a family—something Harry had no interest in. The men he’d slept with always wanted something more permanent, but Harry had always been too busy with work to consider a monogamous relationship.

All of his short-lived relationships had often ended with his partners getting their feelings hurt, so Harry stuck to quick shags whenever he had some time away from work.

The truth was that most of the people he’d been with didn’t exactly mesh with his dark desires. They became either frightened or intimidated by his twisted tastes, preferring to keep sex purely vanilla.

It seemed he would be a eternal bachelor, and that was fine with him.

Harry sat in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, reviewing some paperwork of a case had he had been assigned.

He was lazily sprawled on his black velvet sofa, a lit cigarette hanging from his fingers. He didn’t often smoke, but he found himself anxious, needing the quick zap of Muggle nicotine to calm his frayed nerves.

He crossed an ankle over his knee, his thoughts drifting to his soon to be ward.

A lawyer and close confidante of the Malfoy family was bringing Draco by Floo. It was almost time for them to arrive and Harry was restless.

He still didn’t know what he was going to do with the boy for an entire summer.

He had fixed up one of the bedrooms in the upper level for Draco to stay in.

A part of him still held resentment for the boy solely because of who his family had been. He knew he had to put aside his grudges and do as Kingsley had requested, but it seemed he couldn’t entirely let go of the past.

He only hoped the boy was well behaved, for his sake. Harry would warrant no disobedience or backtalk while Draco was under his care. If the little prince thought he was going to walk all over Harry while here, he had another thing coming.

The Floo chimed, signaling the arrival of someone. Harry had already altered the wards in expectation, allowing entry for the lawyer and Draco.

He stubbed out his cigarette in the crystal ashtray next to the sofa.

He stood and straightened his black jumper. He wore a dark grey dress shirt under it, pairing it with black trousers. He looked like he was dressed for a funeral, but felt it was apropos. He had foregone wearing his glasses, choosing instead to put in his contacts.

He gave a cursory glance to the intricate mirror hanging above the fireplace. His black hair was getting long, just barely brushing the collar of his grey shirt. He ran a hand through it, giving up when he realized that he was just mussing it into further disarray.

The luminescent emerald flames within the fireplace flared to life, two shadowed forms appearing. A tall man appeared first by Floo, followed by a smaller floundering figure.

Draco stumbled forward from the Floo, falling unceremoniously into Harry’s arms. 

”S-sorry!” Draco stuttered in apology.

Draco looked up, meeting Harry’s eyes for the first time.

Harry’s hands tightened around Draco’s upper arms.

Draco resembled his father.

With longish platinum blond hair that was slightly mussed from Floo travel, and skin so pale it seemed ethereal, Draco was a spitting image of Lucius Malfoy.

However, while Lucius’s features had been stern, Draco’s were the opposite.

There was a certain softness to Draco’s face. His pert nose and full, pink lips must have been inherited from Narcissa. Draco’s pale brows were furrowed over his eyes—the most beautiful eyes Harry had ever seen.

Almond-shaped with long, blond lashes, two stunning silver eyes regarded him with confusion.

The way Harry’s heartbeat stuttered belied his inexplicable anger. He glared down at the boy, irrationally upset with his existence all of the sudden. 

”You can let go of me now,” Draco said softly.

Harry reluctantly released the boy, taking a step back.

“Hello, Draco. My name is Harry Potter. I’m happy to have you in my home.”

Harry raised his hand between them for Draco to shake. 

Draco placed his hand in Harry’s.

”I know who you are...,” Draco whispered.

Harry couldn’t help but notice how pale Draco’s skin was compared to his own olive complexion.

Or how Harry’s hand engulfed the boy’s entirely.

Unable to help himself, Harry gave Draco’s hand a rough squeeze before dropping it.

“Well, I’m glad to see you two are already making introductions. I will as well. I’m Finneas Rattice, Draco’s family lawyer. I’ve worked with the Malfoys for years, so I wanted to escort Draco to your home myself.”

Finneas was tall, with slicked back raven hair that held a slight sheen under the lights. His narrowed dark eyes assessed Harry from head to toe before offering him a faux smile.

 _I bet you did_ , Harry thought wryly.  
  
If Finneas had been working with the Malfoys for years, he had undoubtedly known of Lucius’s disdain for Harry and that Grimmauld Place had once served as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry smiled, putting no warmth behind it.

He didn’t offer his hand for Finneas to shake, choosing instead to cross his arms over his chest.

”Pleasure,” he said tonelessly.

”Indeed,” Finneas replied acerbically.

Draco cleared his throat, adjusting the strap of the backpack that was slung over his shoulder.

”So, let’s get on with this. Where’s my room, Mr. Potter?” Draco asked.

Finneas clapped his hands together and beamed at Draco.

“If you need anything at all, Draco, please don’t hesitate to contact me. I’ll pay you visits over the summer periodically. We still have a lot to discuss about the estate. Try to get some studying done, eh?”

Draco nodded and averted his gaze when he caught Harry staring at him.

”We’ll be in contact, Finneas,” Draco replied stiffly.

”I’ll take my leave then,” Finneas said.

Finneas gave a curt nod to Harry and pivoted on the heel of his designer shoe, disappearing within the flames of the Floo.

Draco snorted. “What a prat.”

Harry narrowed his eyes.

“The _first_ rule in my home is that you will abstain from using language like that.”

Draco arched a pale eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

“Quite,” Harry replied flatly.

Draco rolled his eyes, making the skin next to Harry’s eye twitch.

“Whatever,” Draco muttered.

”Well, I’ll show you upstairs,” Harry finally said, tamping down the sudden urge to take the boy across his knee.

Draco nodded and followed Harry out of the drawing room. 

It was going to be a long summer, and Harry didn’t know if it was going to end well.


	2. Curious Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has an awkward conversation with Harry in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, wow. Thank you all so much for your sweet comments and kudos! I love hearing my readers thoughts on my fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I’ll try to update as soon as I can! ❤️
> 
> (I feel so bad for my bb Draco. He needs a hug.)

Draco eyes fluttered open.

He sat up in bed, momentarily confused at his surroundings.

Then he remembered.

He was in a bed owned by Harry Potter. In Harry Potter’s home. Under Harry Potter’s care.

Draco felt like the last few days had been some kind of surreal fever dream. 

Ever since his parents had been murdered, he _felt_ as if he were in a dream.

Or a nightmare.

When Draco had come down the stairs that morning, he felt as if time had been frozen.

The sight of his parents’ lifeless, mangled bodies lying on the black and white tiled parlor floor had put him into a state of shock.

He could remember his mother’s glassy eyes, staring blankly ahead from her twisted position on the floor. His father had gotten it worse, however. Whomever had murdered his parents, they had taken their time killing Lucius.

He knew his parents had acquired an innumerable amount of enemies in their lives, but Draco still couldn’t believe that someone had actually _killed_ them.

Draco shook off the macabre direction of his thoughts.

When Finneas had informed him that the infamous Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived_ , had offered to take him in, he couldn’t believe it.

His Aunt Bellatrix had killed Harry’s godfather, and his Dad had loved to regale that tale to Draco every chance he had. 

Draco couldn’t understand why Harry would open his home to him, after everything that had happened in the past. It was the first time since his parents had died that someone had displayed... _kindness_.

Ever since his parents had died, people had either regarded him with looks of pity or undisguised malice.

It was no secret that his family was prejudiced against Muggle-borns, or what his father so lovingly called them, _Mudbloods_. Lucius had believed that witches and wizards with Muggle blood were _less_ than. He had drilled it into Draco’s mind since he’d been young. 

_Our family lineage holds the purest blood in Wizarding history, Draco. You belong above everyone else, and they, beneath. You’d do well to remember that._

His father’s words echoed inside of his head, indelibly etched within the recesses of his mind.

Lucius had held special contempt for Harry Potter, though.

Draco wondered for the hundredth time, exactly why Harry had agreed to watch over him.

Did Harry have ulterior motives? Was he in the midst of planning some long sought out revenge on the Malfoy family? Did Harry _hate_ him?

The questions never ceased their litany within Draco’s head, unable to understand why Harry would do such a thing.

Draco studied the room Harry had shown him to last night. The four poster mahogany bed he sat on had black sheets on it. It matched the rest of the dreary decor. The room held no warmth, varying shades of black a common theme. 

He hadn’t cried since he had found his parents’ bodies. Not even a single tear. Maybe he was still in a state of shock, but he couldn’t fathom why he hadn’t become a blubbering mess when he had discovered the grisly scene.

He only felt empty. Hollow. _Numb_.

Draco shivered, feeling utterly alone for a moment. 

An inane image of Draco crawling into Harry’s bed, seeking his company and warmth flittered through his mind.

Draco bit his tongue, relishing in the fresh bite of pain to shake away that disturbing image. The man probably hated his guts.

The way Harry had looked at him last night, when Draco had so clumsily fell into his arms hadn’t conveyed hatred, however.

No one had ever had ever looked at him like that.

A shiver broke out over Draco’s skin, a whimper escaping his parted lips.

To his utter horror, he realized he had an erection.

 _Bloody hell. Being a teenage boy is not for the faint of heart_ , he thought.

A slight breeze got Draco half-hard these days.

But truthfully, that wasn’t it.

When Harry had ordered Draco not to curse in his home, Harry had changed his demeanor entirely.

When Draco had brazenly rolled his eyes in response, he had noticed the shift in Harry’s eyes. They’d darkened, and Harry had gone from congenial host to seasoned predator.

Draco had found himself the prey, held prisoner by Harry’s dark, green glare.

Draco chastised himself inwardly, placing his hand on his boner, roughly palming it.

He would not jerk off to thoughts of Harry Potter.

He would _not_.

Draco stood up and began rifling through his backpack, pulling out a simple grey t-shirt. He pulled it over his head and decided to forego trousers. Harry had probably already left for work, so he kept his navy boxer briefs on. He only wanted to explore a bit, get himself acclimated.

He wandered out into the hall. The house-elf, Kreacher, was meandering down the hall, muttering to himself.

He considered asking Kreacher for directions, but decided against it. He wanted to look around on his own.

Draco turned the opposite way and made his way down the old stairs. He was hungry, and decided to look for the kitchen first.

At Malfoy Manor, everyone had catered to his every whim. Whether it was his Mum, or a house-elf, Draco had really never taken care of himself. 

It was strange that breakfast hadn’t been brought to him. He supposed he would have to get used to doing things on his own. He doubted that Harry would coddle him like his Mum had.

Grimmauld Place was like a maze. Though it was smaller than Malfoy Manor, there seemed to be a different room around every corner. He knew that Grimmauld Place was the ancestral home of the Black family. Portraits of deceased witches and wizards of the Black family hung in the hallways, their haunted eyes following him as he walked.

Some portraits were covered with black drapes, making Draco wonder what lay underneath, or why Harry wanted them hidden.

When Draco finally found the kitchen, he walked in and immediately froze.

Harry sat at the long, wooden kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet. A crystal ashtray sat in front of him, a wisp of smoke rising from his recently stubbed out cigarette. A steaming mug of coffee sat on the table to his right.

Harry wore a dark green jumper that made the tanned skin of his neck stand out. His black hair was actually styled today, unlike last night. He hadn’t shaved today, sporting a five-o-clock shadow that gave him a rugged edge.

Harry glanced up.

The green of his jumper made his emerald eyes pop, rendering Draco momentarily mute.

”I wondered when you might get up. Good morning, Draco.”

”I-I was hungry!” Draco blurted out.

Harry arched one dark brow. “OK. This is your home now, Draco. You can help yourself. I made coffee, if you want some.”

Harry inclined his head toward the Muggle French press coffee maker on the counter.

”Thank you,” Draco murmured.

Harry’s eyes slid down Draco, pausing on his thighs.

Draco suddenly remembered he was only wearing boxer briefs. He flushed, embarrassment washing over him in thick, hot waves.

”I-I didn’t think you’d be home,” he stuttered in explanation.

He was very thankful his morning wood had waned by that point.

Harry chuckled, the sound low and pleasing. “It’s fine, Draco. We’re both men after all, right?”

”I guess so,” Draco mumbled.

Draco felt very _un_ manly around Harry. The tall man exuded masculinity, his presence commanding attention in whatever room he was in.

The dark stubble that adorned Harry’s strong jaw put Draco’s blond peach fuzz to shame. His thoughts automatically went to wondering if Harry’s body hair was just as dark everywhere else—

 _Stop it, Draco_! he shouted inwardly at himself.

Harry took a sip from his coffee mug, his eyes scanning the Prophet.

Draco cleared his throat, grabbing a mug hanging from the hook above the counter. He began pouring himself some coffee, racking his brain for any topic of conversation that might break the awkward silence.

”So, do you have a girlfriend?”

Draco cringed inwardly, wondering what had possessed him to ask _that_ question.

He heard the rustling sound of the Prophet as Harry leafed through it. “No. I do not.”

”But aren’t you, like, forty?”

Draco couldn’t seem to stop the slew of dumbarse questions tumbling from his sodding mouth, his nervousness getting the better of him. 

Draco turned, chancing a look at Harry. Harry was staring at him over the Prophet, a bemused smile on his lips.

”I’m thirty-one, Draco, but thank you for your concern about my love life in my decrepit age,” he said drily.

Draco smothered an impending giggle as he took a sip from his mug.

 _Maybe he had a boyfriend?_ Draco thought idly.

Draco’s eyes snagged on the front page of the Prophet. It was a photograph of Harry. He was turned away from the camera, his black thigh-length coat flapping behind him. It looked like someone had tried to take the photo as Harry was walking away.

A smaller photo of Draco was below some of the text. The same one they’d been using. Draco looked forlorn and lost in the photo. He hated that picture. It made him appear weak. He wished that they would stop writing about his life like it was a bloody sideshow.

Though Harry’s fingers covered half of the headline, he could make out most of it.

 **HARRY POTTER TO ADOPT MALFOY ORPHA—**  
  
”What did they write about me today?” Draco asked, his voice not quite steady.

Harry snapped the Prophet closed, tucking it away, out of Draco’s sight.

”The writers for the Daily Prophet are a bunch of blithering idiots, Draco. Pay no mind to the nonsensical drivel that they produce.”

Draco looked up at Harry from under his lashes. “Did they write about my parents?”

Harry’s eyes softened. “If you want to know anything pertaining to the investigation about your parents, you will come to me, Draco. I will always be forthcoming with you on that matter. Do not listen to whatever Rita Skeeter spouts off, the old hag is just going for sensationalism.”

Draco’s heart clenched.

Harry was being honest with him. It was a pleasant change from everyone whispering behind his back, their pitying looks and murmured gossip grating on his last nerve.

”Thank you, Harry,” Draco said softly.

Harry nodded, his eyes never leaving Draco’s. 

”I was waiting for you to get up. I wanted to speak with you before I left for work.”

Draco set his mug down on the counter. “Speak about what?”

Harry leaned back in his chair, his mask of indifference slipping firmly back into place. 

”Well, I suppose I wanted to go over the ground rules. If you’re going to be staying here, I wanted to discuss what is and isn’t allowed.”

Draco bristled, unused to being told what to do.

”I wasn’t aware I was being held prisoner,” he snapped.

A muscle jumped in Harry’s jaw. “You aren’t, Draco, but this is _my_ home. If we’re to coincide peacefully, you’ll obey me.”

” _Obey_ you?” Draco asked indignantly.

”Yes. I won’t repeat myself, so listen closely. First of all, you will awaken at a decent hour each morning. I know you’ve been through a lot, but you will adhere to a schedule while under my roof. I won’t have you sleeping the day away.”

Draco clenched his teeth, his ire rising. 

“Second of all, you will inform me if you want to go anywhere. I will _escort_ you. The Ministry is still investigating the death of your parents, so it’s not safe for you to travel alone. We’re still unsure if you were an intended target as well. You will be safest under my protection.”

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “And if I want to go hang out with my friends? I suppose I’ll have to ask your _permission_? Sod off, _Potter_ ,” he spat.

The atmosphere in the room shifted, and Draco regretted his sharp words almost immediately.

Harry stared at him, going utterly still. The intensity in Harry’s gaze unnerved Draco.

Harry stood from his chair, the legs scraping against the floor, making Draco flinch.

”S-sorry, I didn’t mean—“

Draco trailed off, the apology dying on his tongue. Harry now stood in front of him, gazing down at him with hooded eyes. Draco took a step back, his arse bumping into the edge of the counter.

Harry raised his hand and took Draco’s chin between his fingers, tilting his head up. 

“Thirdly,” he rasped, pinching Draco’s chin.

“You will follow my commands without hesitation. To answer your question, no. I will not let you go gallivanting about without me by your side. When I’m at work, you are to remain in my home. I’ve reinforced the wards to not allow anyone in or _out_.”

A soft whimper escaped Draco when Harry brushed the edge of his lower lip with his thumb.

Harry’s eyes darkened.

”Don’t even think about trying to leave. I’ll know, Draco, and there _will_ be repercussions.”

Draco was trying to think of anything, _anything_ else besides how close Harry was, or how the rough skin of Harry’s thumb felt against his sensitive lower lip. He could feel himself hardening in his briefs, unable to control his reaction to Harry’s domineering behavior.

 _Shrieking Mandrakes, Bertie Bott’s earwax_ _flavored jellybeans_ _, Troll vomit—_

 _Harry’s thick cock in my_ mouth _._

_No!_

He jerked his chin from Harry’s grasp and whipped around, resting his hands against the counter. 

“OK, I get it. I’ll do as you say,” Draco whispered.

Harry was silent behind him for a moment. Harry leaned down, his lips brushing against Draco’s ear, his stubble deliciously rough against the shell of his ear. Draco couldn’t stop the shudder that overtook him.

“Be a _good boy_ while I’m gone, Draco,” he purred.

And then he was gone.

Draco released a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding in. He slammed his fist into one of the cabinets, the needed pain bringing him back to reality.

His prick was tenting his underwear, a glaring admission of his attraction to Harry.

He stalked out of the kitchen and bolted up the stairs. He went to his designated room, slamming the door behind him. He sagged against the back of the door, slipping his hand into his boxer briefs.

He pulled out his leaking cock, stroking it hard and fast. He bit his lower lip with his teeth, his eyes sliding shut as he furiously jerked himself. He released his lip from his teeth, darting his tongue out to slide it along his swollen lower lip, trying to taste any leftover remnant of Harry.

In his lust-addled mind, he imagined Harry in front him, smirking just before he sucked Draco’s nipples over his t-shirt. He envisioned Harry’s tan hands sliding under his t-shirt, teasing Draco’s pale skin with his calloused fingers.

Draco moaned, sliding his other hand under his shirt to pinch one of his nipples. 

_Be a good boy, Draco._

_Be_ my _good boy._

Draco cried out, his cum spurting from his prick in thick, white ribbons that lashed onto the plush rug under his bare feet.

Draco slid the rest of the way down the door, his arse hitting the floor. His chest rose and fell in quick pants, his prick still clutched in his shaking hand.

His cum glistened on the rug, making shame wash over him.

He didn’t understand what was happening to him, his emotions a tangled mess. So much had happened in the past few days, and Draco found himself exhausted. He rested his forearms on his raised knees and lowered his head, resting it on his folded arms.

He wanted nothing more than to cry, to have the cathartic release of his pent up emotions spill from his eyes in wet rivulets, but nothing came. 

He only felt numb.


	3. Heated Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home from work to find a sleeping Draco on his sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me most of the day to write. I kept going back and tweaking things I didn’t like. I don’t have an editor, so I hope you guys don’t mind if I make mistakes. I promise I always try to double check! 
> 
> Anyway, my eyes are going crossed from how tired I am. I have to be up early for work, so please enjoy this chapter while I sleep!
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much for the sweet comments and kudos. Let me know if you’re enjoying and want me to continue. 😈

Harry sat in his office, his head bent over the paperwork on his desk. 

He was trying and failing to concentrate. 

His mind was elsewhere, or more specifically, on Draco Malfoy.

Draco had been living with him for a week now, but they had barely spoke since their tense encounter in his kitchen. Draco seemed to be doing everything in his power to avoid Harry. 

Draco was adhering to his rules, rising early in the morning, and locking himself in the drawing room to study. When Harry would return from work, Draco would already be safely ensconced in his room for the night. 

If Harry knew any better, he would think that Draco was trying to avoid him. 

Part of Harry liked how things were. He was glad that the boy was following his rules and making himself scarce. He was already busy enough with work, and didn't need his teenage ward interfering in his routine. Harry was a fastidious man, and he liked for things to be in order.

He _didn't_ like that that he found himself daydreaming about Draco's full, pink lips, sliding around his cock, gagging on it until his lovely gray eyes watered, tears sticking to his pale lashes.

Harry would fantasize about how he wanted to grab the boy's soft, white-blond hair and tug--just to hear him cry out. 

Much to his chagrin, Harry found himself _wanting_ the boy to misbehave and give Harry an excuse to punish him. He wanted to bend Draco over his lap and spank his arse raw, see and relish the way his lovely pale skin would redden and throb. 

He'd never been this consumed with someone before, and he found himself becoming angry. 

From the moment Draco had fallen into his arms, Harry had become a man possessed. Harry vacillated between wanting to bend the boy over the closest raised surface and fuck him, to wanting to banish him from his life completely. 

Draco had unwittingly inserted himself into Harry’s thoughts and carefully constructed life, knocking _everything_ out of order.

It was quite a conundrum for Harry. 

Harry was finding himself unable to focus on anything other than Draco.

When he was at work, he would worry about him being alone. He had told Kreacher to keep an eye on the boy for him. He had commanded the cantankerous house-elf to give him a report each night of what Draco got into during the day, wanting to know every detail of the boy's activities in his absence. 

He had never been quite so obsessed over another person. Ever.

Especially a sixteen-year-old boy that seemed to get under skin with just a glance.

The rare times that Draco would run into Harry in the hallway of his home, Draco would avert his eyes and turn crimson. 

He was trying to give Draco space, aware that the boy had been through a lot. He only wished Draco would talk to him. Draco's refusal to speak to Harry was beginning to irritate him. He wanted Draco to be able to confide in him, surprising himself with how _much_ he wanted it. 

It was driving Harry mad. 

Draco needed a protector, and Harry wanted to be that person for him. The only problem was his voracious attraction to blond haired beauty. 

When he was alone in his bedroom at night, his mind would drift back to when Draco had waltzed into his kitchen wearing those tight little boxer briefs. 

It had taken everything in Harry to remain seated, the sight of Draco's bare pale thighs nearly sending him over the edge. 

The way Draco had kept stealing glances at him when he thought Harry hadn't been looking had set his teeth on edge. The boy's beguiling silver eyes seemed to call out to Harry, coaxing forth a primitive side of Harry that was utterly bestial. 

He knew he shouldn't be fantasizing over a teenage boy under his care, but he couldn't seem to shake the intrusive thoughts that seemed to plague him day and night.

Harry decided that he just needed to get laid.

He’d been busy with several ongoing investigations, unable to find the time to go out to find a willing partner at his usual sex clubs to curb his dark desires.

He needed to find someone... _blond_. 

Yes, that would do the trick. He would fuck Draco Malfoy out of his system and he’d be cured of this pesky desire, this... _problem_.

A knock on his office door interrupted his dark musings.

One of his best friends, Hermione Weasley, poked her head in. 

“Are you busy?” she asked.

Harry shook his head. “Never too busy to talk with you, Hermione.”

She grinned and walked in, closing the door behind her. She sat in one of the two chairs that were situated in front of his desk.

Hermione’s curly hair was in its usual state of disarray. It was damp, making her curls frizz even more. It had been raining most of the day, so Hermione must have been outside.

Hermione worked the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She often spent her time outside of the Ministry, helping aid her team in wrangling up miscreant magical creatures and beasts. He knew she wanted to transfer departments, but with her children being so young, she was waiting a few years.

”I hadn’t had a chance to talk with you. Rose and Hugo have been clinging to my side lately, but I wanted to take a minute to discuss the Malfoy boy.”

Harry resisted the urge to correct his friend.

 _His name is Draco_ , he wanted to interject.

Harry wondered why it suddenly mattered to him that Lucius’ son be addressed by his first name. He supposed it had a lot to do with how he’d been treated as _The Boy Who Lived_. Most people had never addressed him as Harry. His identity to the public had been warped by Voldemort murdering his parents.

He was beginning to draw a lot of parallels between his and Draco’s personal experiences, an unwanted soft spot for the silver-eyed boy taking root in Harry’s heart.

”How are you two getting on?”

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. “About as well as we can with the situation being what it is. It’s a bit awkward at times, but he seems to be settling in.”

”I still can’t believe you took him in. With his father being who he was...” she pursed her lips.

Harry shrugged. “Kingsley thought it would be the best option for the time being. We’ve no leads on his parents’ murders, and Draco could be a sitting duck. We can’t let him out of our sight for right now.”

Hermione nodded, her umber eyes softening. “I suppose I shouldn’t judge the boy for the sins of his father. I just can’t forget what the Malfoy family participated in. Not to mention the contempt Lucius held for you.”

”It’s in the past, Hermione. I will admit to my conflicted emotions before taking him in. They were based solely on the fact that his father was a miserable twat, but he’s proved to be just a normal teenage boy. He needs protection, Hermione. I wouldn’t be doing my job properly if I simply turned him away because of past grievances related to his parents being who they were.”

Hermione nodded again, her expression pensive. “You’re a good person, Harry. You always have been. I know it wasn’t easy for you to make the decision, but I can see now that it was the right one. Ron, on the other hand, won’t be that easy to convince...”

Harry’s other best friend, Ronald Weasley, Hermione’s husband, was indeed stubborn. He probably would give Harry an earful the next time he saw him, but he knew it was only because Ron cared for him as a friend. The Malfoys has been Death Eaters, and Ron would not easily be swayed to change his views of Lucius and Narcissa’s only son. 

They had gone through a lot when they’d been just teenagers, their bond formed from their adventures together and their shared experiences, the painful ones included. 

But Draco was just a teenager, too. He didn’t have a Ron or Hermione in his life—only Harry.

It was up to him to show Draco that his parents had been wrong about their views of the world. It would take time, but he thought he had a chance of helping Draco heal.

Harry couldn’t let his dark cravings for the boy distract him from the real reason he took him in. 

It wouldn’t be ethical and wouldn’t be _right_.

Hermione placed both her hands atop his desk, leaning forward.

”You should stop by for dinner next week. You could bring Draco. I’m sure he’s probably going a bit stir crazy at Grimmauld Place. He could meet the children and have some... _normalcy_ for once.”

Harry smiled, reaching across his desk to take Hermione’s hand within his own.

”Thank you, Hermione. That would be lovely, but I don’t know if Ron would agree.”

Hermione snorted delicately and pulled away. “You let me deal with Ronald. I trust you and your judge of character. I would be happy to have both you _and_ Draco over for dinner. Ron will just have to deal.”

She smiled impishly and sat back in her chair, tossing an errant curl out of her face in the process.

Harry chuckled. “Have I ever told you how much I truly adore you, Hermione?”

She sighed exaggeratedly. ”A time or two. I just despair of you ever finding a witch, wizard, or Muggle who you could adore in an entirely _different_ fashion.”

Harry averted her seeking gaze, absentmindedly digging the short nail of his index finger into an old scratch on his desk, thinking about Draco’s pale skin. “I just haven’t met anyone who piques my interest.”

“Well, you’re only thirty-one. There has to be someone out there for the famous Harry Potter.” She waggled her eyebrows.

Harry smirked.

“Perhaps,” he answered distractedly, his thoughts once again drifting to his young ward.

**XXX**

Harry Apparated just outside his home. He entered, happy to feel that the wards were still securely in place.

The house was quiet. He couldn’t even hear Kreacher quietly ranting to himself. 

He continued on to the drawing room, curious to whether or not Draco had already went to bed.

He’d gone to a local club with the firm intention of finding someone to fuck. After being there for only an hour, he’d found no one that held his interest. His cock hadn’t even reacted to a young blond man that had been trying to garner his attention the whole time he was there. The attractive young man had even boldly grabbed Harry’s prick over his trousers, promising Harry a night of debauched fun. 

But alas, not even a twitch.

Of course, he knew why. He was trying to find someone to replace Draco, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. It was beginning to infuriate him, this inability to get the boy out of his head.

After conceding defeat, he had Apparated to Hogsmeade to have a few Firewhiskys instead. He had then Apparated to Hagrid’s hut to have a few drinks with him and catch up. 

He hadn’t planned on drinking quite so much, but with how hectic work had been—and his inability to stop thinking about Draco—he was deliciously inebriated to the point of having _no_ thoughts at all.

He made his way to the drawing room, planning to have a cigarette before passing out.

When he opened the door, he noticed a fire was lit within the fireplace. The room was dark, the low flickering flames casting shadows on the walls and wood floors.

He wondered why Kreacher had left the fire going, but shrugged it off.

Harry walked into the room and was about to sit down when he noticed a small form curled on his velvet sofa.

Draco lay on the sofa, soundly sleeping. Both of his hands were clasped beneath his cheek, like he was praying. His plump, pink lips were parted, his chest rising and falling with slow, even breaths. A discarded book was on the floor below the sofa.

He looked even younger in sleep, his pale lashes twitching against his cheeks as his eyes moved restlessly beneath his lids.

He idly wondered how such an angelic creature had been created by Lucius Malfoy. 

It was truly baffling to Harry.

Part of Draco’s navy jumper had ridden up, revealing a strip of his pale, flat stomach.

Harry’s fingers itched to caress the exposed skin.

He noticed that Draco’s feet were bare. 

Without thought, he leaned down and lightly ran the tip of his index finger down the arch of Draco’s foot.

Draco moaned softly and pulled his foot away. The sweet sound went directly to Harry’s cock, making it immediately harden.

He backed away, needing to distance himself from the boy while he still had some self control left. He turned, planning to go to his bedroom and have a wank.

” _Harry_?”

Harry halted and turned.

Draco was sitting up on the sofa. His blond hair was mussed from sleep. He gazed at Harry with bleary eyes.

”I didn’t mean to wake you, Draco. I was just going to bed.”

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, flushing.

”I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I was reading. I don’t know when I dozed off,” Draco said sheepishly.

”It’s quite all right, Draco. Try to get some sleep tonight.” Harry turned to leave once more.

”Wait!”

He looked back and saw that Draco was now standing, worrying his full lower lip between his teeth.

”W-will you sit with me for awhile? I’m not tired anymore, and I’d like for us to talk a bit. If that’s OK...”

Harry stood very still. He knew that he should turn Draco down and go upstairs, leaving the boy alone. He knew that the alcohol currently coursing through his blood would only embolden him, making him do something he might regret if left alone with Draco.

”Please, Harry, I’ve been alone for the past week...I think we got off on the wrong foot. I wanted to apologize for my behavior in the kitchen the other morning.” 

Draco had been looking at the ground as he spoke, but coyly glanced up at Harry from under his lashes, his cheeks suffusing with even more blood.

 _Consequences be damned_ , Harry thought resolutely.

Harry nodded and walked over, taking a seat on the sofa. Draco smiled and sat at the opposite end, folding his elegant hands on his lap.

Harry crossed an ankle over his knee. ”What did you want to talk about, Draco?”

”Did you have a good day at work?” Draco asked.

”It was long and tiring, but nothing out of the ordinary I suppose.”

“And...what about the investigation into my parents’ murder?” Draco asked softly.

“We’re still looking into it. We know a killing curse was used for your mother. Your father, on the other hand, was killed slowly. Several hexes were used before they killed him. I’m sorry, Draco, we’re doing everything in our power to find the culprit.”

Draco nodded, hunching his shoulders inward. “Thank you, Harry. I know you’re doing everything you can. I just feel so...useless. Here I am taking a nap while my parents killer is still on the loose. I feel like such a twat sometimes.”

Harry shook his head. “The Ministry will get justice for your parents, Draco. Your place is here, where you’re safe. I know you’re angry, but you have to trust that we _will_ find whoever did this.”

”I know, Harry. I really am sorry for the way I acted the other morning. You’re just trying to help and I’m being difficult.”

Harry pulled his cigarettes from his coat pocket, plucking one from the pack.

”As I said before, you’ve been through a lot. There’s no need to apologize, Draco.”

He placed the cigarette between his lips, waving his hand in front of it. The wordless, wandless charm ignited the end of his cigarette.

Draco’s eyes widened. “How did you do that?”

”Practice,” Harry said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Draco scooted closer to Harry on the sofa, his knee bumping against Harry’s outer thigh.

“Would you...could you show me?” Draco asked.

Harry exhaled the smoke, arching a brow. “I could, but you’d have to use your wand first.”

Draco’s pert nose wrinkled, reminding Harry of an adorable bunny. “I can’t practice magic outside of school.”

”I’ll show you with mine,” Harry said, pulling his wand out with his free hand.

”Here, place your hand overtop mine.”

Draco hesitated for a moment before slowly wrapping his pale fingers over Harry’s hand clutching the handle of his wand. 

Harry ignored how his heartbeat sped up at the sight of Draco’s smaller hand overtop his.

”You know the _Incendio_ charm, I assume?”

Draco nodded, his gray eyes determined. 

Draco was so damn cute Harry almost couldn’t take it. 

“Perfect. To cast a wordless spell, you must concentrate. After you’ve mastered that, you can move on to wandless spells.”

“Concentrate?” Draco narrowed his eyes, his gaze rapt on their hands clutching the wand.

Harry chuckled. ”Not like that, Draco. You have to envision. When I say the word _fire_ , what do you think of?”

”Heat,” Draco chirped.

”Thats good, but not enough. Let’s try to envision fire as an emotion. For example, when I think of the word fire, I envision things that have made me feel...well, _ablaze_.”

 _Like whipping your bare, tight arse until it’s raw and throbbing,_ Harry thought darkly _._

”Ablaze...” Draco whispered.

Draco’s eyes traveled down Harry’s fingers and up his arm until they connected with Harry’s. 

Silver to emerald.

Draco’s lips parted, a soft exhale escaping them.

”I think I’ve got it,” Draco croaked.

”Good boy,” Harry purred.

Draco visibly swallowed, the pale column of his throat contracting.

”Now, once you have your focus, you direct it outwards.”

Harry loosened his grip on the wand and teasingly slid the tip of his index finger down Draco’s thumb in a fleeting caress. 

The low, flickering flames in the fireplace suddenly flared out and upwards, the inferno retreating back into the opening just as quickly as it had been summoned.

Draco yelped in surprise and Harry’s wand flew from their hands, landing on the other side of the room.

”S-sorry!” Draco shouted.

Harry laughed and took another drag from his cigarette. “Well, you’ve got the right idea, Draco.”

Draco blushed. “That’s not funny, Harry! You made me mess up,” he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray next to the sofa. “What do you mean?” 

“Y-you distracted me,” Draco stuttered.

Harry leaned over until their noses were almost touching. “Are you saying that I’m distracting?”

Draco went very still, his lids lowering to half-mast over his sultry gray eyes.

”Firewhisky. You’ve been drinking,” Draco whispered, his small nostrils flaring.

”How do you know what Firewhisky smells like?”

”My Dad used to drink it,” Draco murmured, his silver eyes resembling molten mercury.

The boy’s eyes were begging Harry to kiss him.

Harry wanted nothing more than to push Draco back onto the sofa and kiss him until his pink lips turned red and swollen. Tear at them with his teeth until he drew blood, staining both of their mouths.

Even though his prick was achingly hard, Harry pulled back.

He was angry.  
  
Angry that a sixteen-year-old boy was making him feel so out of control.

He wanted to punish him for making him feel this way.

He spread his arms over the back of the sofa, smirking at Draco.

”Be a good boy and fetch my wand, Draco.”

Draco blinked, seeming to wake up from whatever trance he was under.

Draco stood, turning to get Harry’s wand across the room.

”Not like that,” Harry growled.

Draco cast Harry a confused look. “Harry?”

”I want you to crawl.”

”W-what?” Draco spluttered.

Harry leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. “Crawl. I won’t repeat myself.”

Draco stared back at him for a moment, trembling.

Harry held his breath, waiting to see what Draco would do. 

Part of Harry wanted Draco to refuse, to end this madness before it began.

Another part, well, that part of Harry wanted to collar and keep the boy.

Draco’s eyes suddenly hardened and he dropped to his knees on the wood floor, placing his hands flat in front of him.

Harry groaned, relief washing over him. He watched as Draco slowly crawled towards his wand. Harry’s eyes were glued to his arse, transfixed by the way Draco’s hips moved.

When he was finally in front of the wand, he reached his hand out to grab it.

Harry tsked. ”Ah, ah. Not like that. Use your teeth,” he ordered.

Draco’s face was crimson. He pulled his shaky hand back to the floor and lowered his head, taking the wand between his even, white teeth.

He crawled back to Harry, stopping just in front of his spread legs.

”So obedient,” Harry rasped.

Harry reached forward and took the wand from Draco’s mouth, a thin strand of Draco’s saliva connected to it.

Harry wiped it off on his trousers and tossed the wand on the sofa beside him.

” _Harry_ ,” Draco mewled, placing a hand on Harry’s inner thigh and sliding it upwards.

”Naughty boy. Did I give you permission to touch me?”

Harry cupped Draco’s face, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. “Get on my lap.”

Draco got to his feet and placed one bent knee on the sofa. 

”Face the other way,” Harry ordered.

Draco looked as if wanted to argue, but Harry shot him a quelling glare.

Draco bit his lip and slowly turned and sat on Harry’s lap, his lovely arse pressing against Harry’s hard covered cock. Harry couldn’t resist grinding his hips upwards, rubbing his erection between Draco’s tight arse.

”D-don’t tease me, Harry,” Draco moaned.

“ _Tease_ you?” Harry let out a strained chuckle.

“Take off your jumper, Draco. Let me see what’s mine.”

Draco whimpered and pulled off his jumper, letting it fall to the floor.

Harry stared at the pale expanse of Draco’s lithe back, noting the way his shoulders slightly trembled.

”You’re so beautiful, Draco, did you know that?” Harry leaned forward and licked up Draco’s spine, delighting in the way Draco’s skin pebbled.

”Harry, _please_ ,” Draco begged.

”Please what, baby?” Harry mumbled between licks.

”Touch me, _do_ something,” Draco whined.

”Didn’t you tell me to sod off the other morning? Hmm. No, I don’t think I will. Take out your cock.”

Draco undid the front of his trousers, taking his leaking cock into his hand. He rested his free hand on Harry’s thigh, balancing himself.

Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips to Draco’s ear. “Now envision something that makes you feel _ablaze_ ,” Harry whispered.

Draco shuddered. “P-please help me, Harry, I-I need—“

“Me?” Harry darted his tongue out to lick the shell of Draco’s ear.

” _Yes_ ,” Draco moaned, stroking himself.

”Such a slutty thing. Has anyone ever fucked you, Draco?”

Draco vehemently shook his head, his blond hair swaying with the movement. “No, Harry. Never.”

”My poor virginal slut. Has anyone ever fingered your hole?” Harry ghosted his fingertips over the small of Draco’s back.

Draco moaned, wanking himself faster. “N-never!”

Harry hummed low in his throat. ”That pleases me, Draco. My fingers will the be the first and only to stretch that tight hole of yours. Are you picturing it, Draco? Your legs spread, two of my fingers coated in lube, pumping in and out of you until you’re crazed for me.”

Draco whimpered, his hand flying up and down his cock. “I _want_ you, Harry.”

”You’ll have me, but not tonight, baby.”

He reached around Draco and wrapped his hand overtop his on his prick, gently squeezing.

”Keep going,” Harry hissed.

With Harry guiding Draco’s hand, they pumped his prick in unison.

”When I fuck you for the first time, you’ll be stretched from my fingers, your hole loose and glistening from my spit,” Harry leaned forward and sank his teeth into the side of Draco’s neck, sucking a mark into his delicate skin.

Draco let out a high-pitched whimper, his fingers digging into Harry’s thigh.

Harry ran his free hand up the side of Draco’s rib cage, stopping just below his nipple. He lightly scraped one of his short nails across the hardened peak, wishing he could suck on it instead, but that was for another day.

Draco could only twist and writhe on Harry’s lap, the glide of their hands slickened by Draco’s pre-come.

”So _sensitive_.”

”Harry—I think I’m about to—“ Draco whispered breathlessly.

”Come for me, angel,” Harry ordered, pinching Draco’s nipple between his fingers.

Draco cried out, Harry’s vulgar words and deft hands tipping him over the edge. His cum spurted from his prick, coating Harry’s hand and the floor between their legs.

Draco panted, leaning back to rest against Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy, letting his head fall back against the back of the sofa. Draco turned his head and nuzzled into the crook of Harry’s neck, a sigh of contentment falling from his lips.

Harry raised his hand in front of Draco’s face. “Be a good boy and clean me up, Draco. With your mouth.”

Draco’s cherubic face was flushed, his white-blond hair a shade darker due to sweat. He leaned over and sucked one of Harry’s fingers into his mouth, his tongue twining around his finger. Draco continued licking and sucking the cum from Harry’s hand, the sight of his full, pink lips around Harry’s tan fingers looking downright obscene.

When Draco was finished, he laid a soft kiss in the middle of Harry’s palm. The chaste kiss made something twist within Harry’s heart. 

”Will you hold me, Harry? _Please_?”

“Come here,” Harry said roughly.

Draco snuggled back against Harry, a contented smile curling his lips. Harry held him against his chest, unable to deny the boy when he begged so sweetly.

Harry stared at the ceiling, knowing he couldn’t take back what he had just did.

And if he was being honest with himself, he really didn’t want to.


	4. Angered Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes to visit his friend, Pansy Parkinson. Harry is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I worked on it most of the day, wanting to give you guys something to read on this long weekend. 😈
> 
> I tried to make it extra ✨spicy✨ for you.
> 
>  **Fun fact** : I googled the words “cock slut” for this chapter for fun and I couldn’t stop cackling at what popped up on my browser.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!❤️

“So, how is _Daddy_ Harry?”

Draco grimaced.

Draco and Pansy Parkinson sat on an old swing set in the backyard of Pansy’s family estate. They had often played together as children, Pansy’s parents, Dorian and Lucilla Parkinson, had been friends with Draco’s father.

Well, friends probably wasn’t the best word to use. More like they were _acquaintances_. Draco’s father had always kept people of power in his proverbial pocket. 

Dorian Parkinson was in the Wizengamot of the Ministry, and Draco’s father had always been a charitable benefactor for the Ministry.

His gracious donations had always came with strings, however.

Draco’s father had been an expert at masquerading, his good deeds only happening if they aligned with his needs.

Pansy didn’t seem to mind who Draco’s father had been, though.

They’d both been sorted into Slytherin House in their first year, so they’d naturally stayed close over the years.  
  
Draco knew that Pansy had wanted a romantic relationship at one point, but he knew she had caught on to his preferences as they’d gotten older.

Pansy, however, had stayed being one of Draco’s closest friends. She was fiercely protective of him, and he considered her to be one of his most trusted friends.

Her playful teasing was one of the reasons Draco enjoyed her company. Pansy always managed to cheer Draco up, even if the situation was terrible.

”He is _so_ not my Dad,” Draco replied sullenly.

Pansy grinned and swung her long, dark hair behind one shoulder, casting him a mischievous look.

”Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t resist. When I heard that Harry had invited you to stay with him, I almost couldn’t believe it.”

Draco still couldn’t believe it. Especially with what had transpired three nights ago.

Harry had been drunk, and Draco had taken advantage. Well, he supposed Harry had taken advantage of _him_ , but really, both parties were to blame.

Draco had awoken in his own room the next morning. He must have dozed off in Harry’s arms after their wicked wank session. 

The thought of Harry carrying Draco’s unconscious body upstairs sent shivers over him. He had been confused, not knowing why Harry hadn’t brought him to his own bedroom to sleep alongside him. He thought that after that night, the attraction was mutual.

Draco had thought wrong.

When Draco had gone down to the kitchen, Harry had been leaning against the counter, stoically sipping his coffee.

Draco had gave him a shy smile, walking over to Harry to try to slip his arms around him. He craved Harry’s touch, wanting nothing more than to feel Harry’s arms around him once more.

Harry had stiffened in response before calmly pushing him away.

_”My actions last night were...regrettable. I had been drinking, Draco. It wasn’t right of me to take advantage.”_

Draco had pulled away, affronted by Harry’s callous treatment.

_”Taken advantage? I liked what we did, Harry.”_

He had lowered his lashes, glancing up at Harry, flushing.

 _”I_ like _you,” Draco had murmured._

Harry’s lips had been set in a thin line, his green eyes narrowed.

_”I’m your guardian, Draco. The Ministry entrusted me with protecting you. What I did last night wasn’t professional.”_

Harry had left work after that, not uttering another word to Draco.

Draco had been left feeling achingly bereft in the kitchen that morning. The aching loneliness had been silenced when he had been in Harry’s arms, but it had come back with a roaring vengeance once Harry had rejected him.

”He’s a prat, Pansy. He hates me, no doubt because of who my father was.”

Pansy scoffed, her ocher eyes flaring. ”Harry Potter definitely doesn’t hate you, Draco. Someone who hates someone wouldn’t invite them to _live_ with them.”

Draco kicked a bit of dirt with one of his feet. “You don’t know him, though.”

Pansy sighed and kicked forward, propelling the swing she sat on forward slightly. “Well, tell me then, Draco. What _is_ he like? I’ve only read about him.”

Draco spun himself on his swing, twisting the swing chains together above his head.

”Well, he’s... _intense_ ,” he murmured.

”Oh? In what way?”

Draco shrugged. “Like no one I’ve ever met before. While Dad used his reputation to intimidate, Harry does the exact opposite. Most of the Wizarding world knows about Harry, but it seems like he could care less. If he’s upset with you, he doesn’t have to yell. He has...a certain aura to him, I guess.”

Pansy was silent beside him, so he glanced at her. She was staring at him, a knowing smirk curling her red lips.

”W-what?” Draco asked.

”Sounds like you’ve taken a keen interest in Daddy Potter,” she said slyly.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up, Pansy!”

She giggled and smacked his shoulder playfully with one hand. “I’m only kidding, Draco! Listen, I’m sure Harry feels the same way. He’s probably under the impression that your Dad raised you to hate him. Maybe you should just try to talk to him about it. I’m sure he can’t be _that_ intimidating.”

Harry’s unnerving emerald gaze flashed through Draco’s mind.

He shuddered to think how Harry would react when he found out he had gotten Kreacher to lift the wards. 

_Right. Not intimidating at all_ , Draco thought drily.

“I’ll just be glad when I can go back to the Manor. When I’m seventeen, I’ll be out of Harry’s hair for good.”

Pansy shot him a dubious look. “Are you sure you want to go back there after...what happened?”

Draco shrugged. “It’s the only home I’ve ever known, Pansy. It’s been in my family for generations. Dad wouldn’t of wanted me to sell it. He would of wanted me to settle down with some Pure-blood witch and have an heir, and to remain in Malfoy Manor. It’s just how it’s always been, circumstances aside.”

He imagined that his father would have wanted him to marry someone like Pansy. Beautiful and Pure-blooded, producing a brood of Pure-blooded witches and wizards to fill the empty halls of Malfoy Manor.

It all seemed so dreadfully _wrong_ to Draco now that Lucius was dead.

Pansy kicked back on her swing, thoughtfully eyeing Draco as she swung forward and then back.

”Yes, but what do _you_ want, Draco? School will be over in another year, and the rest of your life is a long time to follow someone else’s plan for you.”

_I want to stay with Harry._

Draco was surprised at how fast the answer popped into his mind. He couldn’t tell Pansy that, though.

He could barely admit it to himself.

”I want to get through my NEWTs without dying,” Draco joked instead.

Pansy smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Well, lucky you live with Harry Potter. I’m sure he could teach you a thing or two.”

Draco thought about how Harry had made him crawl to pick up his wand the other night, his his explicit, seductive words echoing through Draco’s mind.

”Yes, I believe he can...,” Draco croaked, averting Pansy’s eyes.

Pansy stood suddenly, smoothing down her pleated black skirt. She walked over and sat on Draco’s lap, twining her hands above his on the swing chains.

Draco chuckled. “What in Salazar’s name are you doing, Pansy?”

”Swing me like you used to when we were kids. You used to say that you could touch the clouds, if you wanted. Prove it, Malfoy!”

Draco laughed, Pansy's innocent request washing away the troubles from his mind, morphing to better childhood memories. 

**XXX**

  
A couple hours later, Draco stumbled into the drawing room of Grimmauld Place by Floo. It was night out now, but not too late in the evening. He had been hoping to get home before Harry found out that he had snuck out.

He had threatened Kreacher to lower the wards to allow him to leave, but the little bloody house-elf had held steadfast to his master’s commands.

Draco had ended up bribing the droopy-eared beast, knowing that Kreacher was half mad already, and could be easily persuaded.

Draco’s own heritage worked in his favor. Kreacher seemed to prefer Pure-bloods and had known Draco’s father. Kreacher had met Lucius a few times and was curious as to what artifacts had been left to Draco at Malfoy Manor.

With promise of Draco bringing Kreacher an heirloom from Malfoy Manor, the greedy house-elf had reluctantly lifted the wards to allow Draco passage through the Floo.

He _almost_ felt sorry for Kreacher, knowing that Harry would be furious to find out that he had aided in Draco’s temporary escape.

But hopefully it would stay between Kreacher and Draco.

Draco darted out of the drawing room and to the entrance hall, zipping up the staircase.

Once he was on his bedroom’s landing, Draco took only two steps and was roughly rebounded off of an invisible wall. He fell to the floor, his teeth clacking together from the harsh impact.

”Do you take me for a fool?” 

Draco tilted his head back from his supine position on the floor.

Harry appeared from a shadowed alcove in the hallway. He wore all black, his body almost melding seamlessly against the backdrop of the darkened hallway.

Harry slowly walked towards Draco with a predatory gait, his hands in his coat pockets. His boots stopped on either side of Draco’s head.

Draco was frozen, held immobile by some kind of charm by Harry. His lips felt sealed shut, his eyes staring up at Harry, unable to look away.

Harry knelt down with lethal grace, the end of his knee-length black coat brushing against Draco’s ear. He canted his head to the side, studying Draco from above.

”You may speak,” Harry finally said.

Draco took a shuddering breath, his lips freed from whatever charm Harry had casted.

“I just wanted to get out of the house!” he shouted.

Harry grabbed a tuft of Draco’s blond hair and tugged, eliciting a small whimper from him.

Harry’s eyes darkened to a forest green, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

”Do you even realize what kind of danger you’re in? Your parents’ killer is still on the loose, and you think you can fuck off to go play Patty Cake at your girlfriend’s house?”

”She’s not my girlfriend!” Draco yelled indignantly. 

“I could care less what she is, Draco. You deliberately disobeyed me. You manipulated Kreacher and went behind my back. I ordered you not to leave the house without me, and you put your life at risk. Kingsley trusts me to see to your safety, and I’m not going to disappoint him by having you killed due to your own naivety.”

Draco narrowed his eyes, his anger flaring.

“Wouldn’t want to disappoint Kingsley, huh? Be a shame if the Malfoy heir was murdered under your care, wouldn’t it, Harry? After all, I’m just a job to you, aren’t I?”

Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s cheeks with one of his large hands, applying pressure.

”Take care with how you speak to me, Draco. You’re on thin ice as it is,” he rasped, his deep voice low with warning. 

Draco studied Harry, noting that his raven hair was in disarray, his lean cheeks sporting at least three days’ worth of black stubble. Harry’s unkempt appearance and shadows under his eyes clued Draco into something.

Harry had been affected by him. 

Draco had thought their carnal night of shared desire hadn’t affected Harry in the slightest, but now he could see that it _had_. 

“Were you worried for me, Harry?” Draco whispered.

The way Harry’s fingers tightened against Draco’s skin sent an involuntary shiver over him. Draco’s lips parted, and Harry’s eyes were immediately drawn to them, glinting with hunger.

Draco felt a curl of anticipation in his lower stomach.

Draco was first and foremost, a Slytherin. He could be cunning and resourceful, if he chose to be. 

Harry seemed to be holding himself back when it came to Draco, so he knew what he had to do to prod the beast hiding within Harry.

Harry released Draco’s face abruptly and stood.

”Get up and go to your room,” Harry ordered.

Draco got to his feet and turned to face Harry.

”I suppose I’m grounded now? Are you going to send me to bed without supper?” Draco asked cuttingly.

Harry looked tense, his unnerving gaze bordering on feral. “Enough, Draco.”

Draco noticed the way Harry’s hands clenched into fists at his sides. He knew he was about to cross a line, but he really didn't care anymore. 

”You’re not my father, Harry. You can’t tell me what I can and can’t do. If I want to go visit my friends, I _will_!”   
  
Harry closed the distance between them in less than a second, slamming Draco against the hallway wall. His hands were curled around Draco’s upper arms, raising him until Draco’s feet no longer touched the hardwood floors.

”As long as you’re under my roof, you will obey me, Draco. If you’re trying to get my attention, you have it. Your little jaunt to Pansy’s home will not go unpunished,” Harry hissed.

Draco let out a choked laugh. “You think you can punish _me_? I’ll have you fired from the Ministry before you ever lay your hands on me!”

Draco was infuriated and his prick was achingly hard. The way Harry’s short nails were biting into the skin of his arms was only making it worse. He craved Harry’s touch and it seemed the only way to get it was to goad him.

“ _Enough_ ,” Harry growled.

Harry pulled Draco towards him, swinging him up into his arms and strode towards Draco’s bedroom.

”Put me down!” Draco cried out.

Draco thrashed in Harry’s arms, accidentally nicking Harry’s cheek with his nails before Harry clamped Draco’s arms to his sides.

The immediate well of blood on the thin abrasion sent a dark thrill through Draco.

Harry kicked Draco’s door closed behind him and unceremoniously dropped Draco onto his bed. 

"Are you _mad_?!" Draco shouted.

"Take off your trousers," Harry ordered in gravelly voice.

Draco scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You _must_ be mad. I will do no such thing!"

Harry lurched forward, slamming Draco down against the bed. With Harry's knees on either side of Draco's hips, he took both of Draco's wrists in one his large hands and stretched them overtop his head. 

"Be a good boy and do as I say," Harry purred.

"Sod off, Potter!" Draco spat.

Harry yanked up Draco from the bed. He turned and sat on the bed, pulling Draco forward until he fell over Harry's lap. Draco's legs were splayed overtop Harry's lap, his upper body resting against the bed. He curled his hands into the duvet, fisting them. He craned his neck to cast harry a look of utter disbelief.

"W-what are you doing?” Draco stammered.

Harry slipped two of his fingers under the waistband of Draco's trousers and briefs, tugging them down with one harsh yank. Draco felt the cool air against his bare arse, his cheeks heating with mortification. 

"I'm going to give you what you deserve, Draco. Your little act of defiance will not go unpunished."

"Y-you wouldn’t dare!" Draco shouted breathlessly, trying to wriggle out of Harry's lap.

Harry cracked his open palm across Draco's arse, the stinging pain eliciting a sharp cry from his lips.

"You've earned yourself three blows, Draco. If you take them like a good boy, I'll reward you."

“Harry, _please_ ,” Draco mewled.

”You’ll have to be specific when you beg, Draco, please _what_?”

Draco bit his lip between his teeth, shooting Harry a look of hatred.

Harry lowered his hand to Draco’s sore arse, making Draco flinch, anticipating another stinging slap.

Instead, Harry let his fingers gently caress Draco’s reddened skin, just barely slipping his middle finger between Draco’s cheeks.

”I can feel your erection pressing against me, Draco. Should I ease it, or will you continue to be difficult?”

The low timbre of Harry’s voice made Draco’s cock throb, surprising himself by pressing his arse upwards, attempting to slip Harry’s finger farther down.

Harry pulled his fingers away, making Draco let out a soft whine.

“Naughty boy. Are you always this disobedient or do you reserve this behavior for me alone?”

 _Only you_ , a hated, dark inner voice whispered in Draco’s mind.

Draco let out a strained chuckle instead, nearly out of his mind with pulsing need.

“Is that all you’ve got, _Potter_? I think the house-elf could deliver better blows than you. Would you like me to call him in?”

He’d only meant to tease Harry into action, but the way Harry stiffened beneath him and went silent sent unadulterated fear skittering up Draco’s spine.

“Get up and lay face down over the side of the bed,” Harry ordered in a guttural voice.

“I-I was just playing, Harry—”

“ _Now_ , Draco.”

Harry’s tone brokered no argument. Draco shakily stood, wobbling slightly due to his trousers trapping his thighs together. Harry stood as well, turning to watch as Draco slowly laid the upper half of his body over his bed. Draco clenched his teeth, listening to the rustling of clothes behind him.

Harry walked to the end of Draco’s bed, placing his folded coat on the trunk that sat at the end of the bed. Draco watched in abject fascination, trembling as Harry tugged his black jumper over his head and then kicked off his boots.

Draco’s lips parted on a soft exhale, his eyes hungrily devouring Harry’s shirtless torso.

Harry’s sculpted chest had a smattering of coarse black chest hair. His small, dark nipples stood out against his olive skin, his tapered waist leading to narrow hips. Draco’s mouth watered as his eyes followed the trail of sparse black hair that trailed from Harry’s navel and down, disappearing into his trousers.

Draco noticed that Harry's abdomen was adorned with a multitude of small scars. They stood out, some crescent shaped, some bold slashes, silvered with age against his tanned skin.

An inane urge to lick and kiss every one of them flared within Draco, his hands fisting the duvet tightly. 

Harry’s toned abdominal muscles flexed as he pulled his black belt from the belt loops of his trousers. He folded the leather belt in half, snapping it between both his hands.

Whether it was intended to scare Draco or loosen the leather, the sound made Draco unwittingly flinch.

Draco realized what Harry was planning to do with that belt, and was equal parts horrified and aroused.

Harry noticed Draco staring open-mouthed at him from the bed, a smirk tilting one side of his lips up.

“Don’t give me that look, Draco. You brought this upon yourself with that smart mouth of yours.”

Draco swallowed thickly; his mouth suddenly very dry. “Y-you can’t, Harry. You’ll hurt me.”

Harry walked over to Draco, disappearing from his view. Harry was quiet behind him, the silence deafening to Draco. 

“No more than you deserve.”

It was the only warning Draco had before Harry snapped the belt across the back of Draco’s thighs, right below his arse. Draco let out a strangled cry, the immediate acute, burning pain excruciating in comparison to the dull pain of Harry’s palm.

“ _H-Harry_!” Draco sobbed, tears of pain leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Draco grinded his leaking cock against the duvet of the bed, the pain morphing to sick pleasure.

“Tell me you won’t disobey my orders to leave the house again, and I’ll stop, Draco.”

Draco laid there, silently crying, his tears leaving damp spots on the duvet.

Part of him wanted to give in, to beg Harry to stop, but another part of him was enjoying this twisted torment. His erection and hardened nipples bore testament to Draco’s own curious desires. He didn’t want Harry to stop.

Ever since his parents’ death, he’d felt so achingly devoid, so _numb_ to everything. The pulsating pain of his arse matched the erratic thrum of his beating heart. It was the first time in weeks he actually _felt_ something.

And he didn’t want it to end.

Draco roughly wiped his eyes with the back of his shirt sleeve and remained silent, tensing in anticipation for the next blow.

Draco heard the thump of the belt falling to the floor behind him just before Harry’s hands curled under his armpits to lift him from the bed. Harry clasped Draco against his bare chest, wrapping his arms around him fully.

“No more, Draco. Not tonight,” Harry whispered hoarsely, his lips brushing against Draco’s ear.

Harry laid Draco down on the bed, pulling off his shoes and tossing them to the floor below. He gently pulled off Draco’s trousers and underwear, tossing them down as well.

“I-I can take it, Harry. _Please_ ,” Draco begged brokenly.

“I know you can, baby. You were so good, but no more tonight. Spread your legs for me.”

Draco complied, letting his trembling thighs fall open, his cock still hard and dripping from Harry’s belting.

Harry laid down next to Draco, propping an arm under his head. Harry tugged up Draco’s shirt until his small, pink nipples were exposed, already hardened to tight points.

“So pretty,” Harry murmured, leaning over to suck one into his hot mouth, then doing the same to Draco's other nipple.

Draco moaned, arching upwards from the bed. The suction from Harry’s mouth shot straight to his cock. He snaked his hand down his stomach, wrapping his hand around his prick.

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand, pulling it away from his prick. “No. You don’t get to come until I let you.”

Draco whined, turning his face toward Harry’s. He glanced down and saw the long, thick bulge of Harry’s erection pressing against his trousers.

”Can I touch you?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. “Tonight is just about you.”

Harry slid his hand down Draco’s thigh, past his throbbing cock and balls, until his fingertips pressed against Draco’s quivering hole.

”Let’s stretch you open a bit, hmm?” Harry rasped, before pulling away.

Harry summoned a small bottle of lube, squirting some onto the tips of his fingers.

”Please hurry, Harry,” Draco begged.

Harry let out a low chuckle, returning his now oiled fingers between Draco’s legs. “So demanding.”

He circled the tight ring of muscles with his index and middle finger, pulling a high-pitched whimper from Draco.

Harry pushed his middle finger past Draco's tight, furled opening and began shallowly pumping it in and out.

"Look how you're sucking me in, Draco. Do you wish it were my cock instead of my finger? I'm not sure I'd even be able to fit in this tight little hole."

Draco let out a keening moan, his legs falling open even further. 

Harry leaned over, pressing his lips to Draco's ear. "Such a sight you make. Mere minutes ago, you were threatening my position with the Ministry, a regal sneer on your beautiful face. Now, you're moaning like a bitch in heat from _my_ touch. Have you changed your mind about me, princeling?" 

Harry punctuated his cruel question by slamming his finger all the way into Draco's hole, biting his earlobe at the same time. Draco whimpered, his cock feeling as if it might implode.

Draco opened his eyes, looking down at his debased body. His nipples were swollen, now a reddish-pink from Harry's rough suckling. His cock, usually a pale pink while flaccid, was engorged and leaking, the tip an angry red. His arse was still throbbing from Harry's corporeal punishment, only adding to the tortuous sensations that were overwhelming his trembling body.

Draco watched as Harry pulled one of his long, thick fingers out of his hole. Harry's finger glistened with lube and Draco watched in open-mouthed awe as Harry stuck out his tongue and licked it. 

"Delectable, Draco," Harry teased.

"Harry, please, _touch_ me," Draco begged softly.

"Beg me. Beg me for it like the little cock slut you _are_. Maybe if you're sweet enough, I'll provide you some relief."

Draco felt his cheeks suffuse with heat, embarrassed and thoroughly turned on by Harry's dirty talk. 

"P-p-please finger me, Harry," Draco choked out, his voice shaky.

Harry sighed exaggeratedly, sliding his index finger up Draco's inner thigh teasingly. "You can beg better than that, Draco. You were exceptionally naughty this evening and this is how you choose to beg? I must say, I'm not impressed."

Draco let out a strained moan, his eyes sliding shut, unable to look at Harry any longer. "P-please fuck me with your fingers, Harry. I was n-naughty and I'm sorry!"

Draco felt Harry's rough stubble slide against his ear. "And _what_ are you?" he whispered darkly.

"A c-c-cock slut. _Your_ cock slut," Draco mewled, his ears feeling as if they might burn off from sheer embarrassment. 

Draco felt Harry smile against his ear before he slid an oiled finger back into Draco, curling it upwards and hitting a spot inside that made Draco's toes curl. 

"Ah! Right there, Harry, _please_!" Draco rested one of his hands against Harry's taut chest, reveling in the rough feel of his chest hair against the palm of his hand.

"You mean here?" Harry asked innocently, pulling out his finger and slamming it back in, hitting that euphoric spot once again. 

Draco let out a high-pitched wail, coming untouched. His come shot upwards lashing against his abdomen and swollen nipples. Harry gently removed his finger, leaning back. He looked smug, his hooded eyes running over Draco in a look of satisfied bemusement. 

"I've never seen someone come untouched before. Quite a needy little thing, aren't you?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, his breathing still uneven as he panted, the aftershocks of his orgasm making his skin tingle. "You're so cruel."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Harry allowed it, opening his mouth slightly to press against Draco's parted lips. 

A deep groan reverberated from Harry's chest, his tongue sweeping into Draco's mouth. 

Draco was a novice at kissing, but Harry clearly wasn't. Harry _conquered_ Draco's mouth, nipping and sucking at Draco's lips with animalistic need. Their teeth clacked together several times and small, needy whimpers kept escaping Draco in between breaths. 

Draco finally pulled away, pressing small, sweet kisses to Harry's nose and then upwards to the infamous scar on his forehead hidden beneath his dark hair, making Harry shudder.

" _Draco_ ," Harry moaned.

Draco then pressed his lips to the scratch he'd made on Harry's cheek, his tongue darting out to lick at the dried blood.

Harry suddenly pulled Draco on top of him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Though he was still sticky from his drying come, he didn't care.

Draco closed his eyes, his cheek pressed to Harry's chest. For the first time in weeks, Draco felt safe, his troubles miles away from his mind as Harry's steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep.


	5. Aching Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to tease Draco. Madness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> First and foremost, I want to thank all of you for your sweet comments and kudos. I seriously did not expect such a response to this story. This website has given me the confidence to continue with my writing and I love doing it for you guys. I hope you will continue to read and thank you for being so patient with me! 
> 
> Don’t worry! I’m not quitting this story. I have future chapters outlined, I just have to make time to sit down and write them. Harry and Draco’s story is far from over! I wanted to give you a good chapter for waiting so patiently, so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sunlight filtered in through the partly opened drapes, casting a thin swathe of light on Draco’s small slumbering form curled against Harry.

Draco’s tow-colored hair under the sunlight made it appear almost translucent, his porcelain skin seeming to glow from within.

His bare chest was rising and falling with small, even breaths. His lips were still slightly swollen from Harry’s rough kisses last night, their usual pale pink hue slightly reddened now. The skin around Draco’s nipples was lightly bruised from Harry’s harsh suckling, making a wave of possessive satisfaction wash over him.

Harry lifted his hand and let his middle finger trail over Draco’s lower lip in a light caress. His lush lips parted, an adorable furrow forming between his pale brows.

Harry pulled his hand away and Draco let out a soft sigh, burrowing closer to Harry’s chest.

Harry pushed back some of Draco’s blond hair, letting his thumb softly brush over his cheekbone. Draco shifted and moaned faintly, turning over to his back.

It put his lithe body on display, allowing Harry an unimpeded view.

While Draco was unconscious, Harry took the opportunity to let his eyes lazily peruse his body.

Draco’s svelte legs were covered in white-blond downy hair that was now discernable under the sunlight. His arms were raised and resting next to his head, his white, slender fingers curled inward slightly. Draco’s lower lip twitched, drawing Harry’s gaze to his mouth. The boy’s mouth was maddening to Harry, tempting him even while Draco was sleeping and unaware.

Everything about the boy was maddening to Harry.

Last night had only blurred the lines of their odd relationship, making Harry question everything.

Harry had wanted to keep their relationship platonic, regretting his actions the night of his impromptu magic lesson. Draco’s petulant attitude and teasing taunts had pushed him over the edge, unable to reign in his dominant proclivities.

He did admit to himself that he might have gone overboard, using his belt as punishment for Draco’s disobedient behavior. He had rehearsed how he was going to discipline the boy when he had returned home, none of it including Harry fingering the boy’s pink asshole until he came.

When Draco’s silver eyes had shone with undisguised desire, beseeching Harry to take action, he found himself unable to deny him.

Without thinking, Harry leaned forward and pressed his nose to Draco’s hair, inhaling. Draco smelled of Harry’s bodywash, making him smile. He wanted the boy to smell like him. He wanted Draco to be _his_ , to bind him to him indelibly—

Harry abruptly pulled back, appalled at himself.

Since when did he fucking _smell_ someone after sex?

It was totally out of the ordinary for Harry and he was beginning to think that Draco was coaxing something forth from him that he never wanted to be unearthed.

Harry got up from the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly at his roots. He didn’t understand these intense emotions and thoughts that seemed to possess him whenever he was around the boy.

Harry used the adjoining bathroom in Draco’s room and after washing his hands, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. His eyes were drawn to the cut on his cheek, slightly reddened at the edges.

When Draco had scratched him last night, it had taken everything in Harry not to throw him on the bed and fuck him within an inch of his life.

No one seemed to be able to get under his skin like Draco could.

The little blond brat seemed to get off on taunting Harry and he admittedly enjoyed it. Harry knew that what was going on between them couldn’t last.

Draco was just a boy and had to focus on getting his future back on track. The death of his parents had thrown him off kilter, but Harry was determined to help him get back to some semblance of a normal teenage boy’s life.

Draco didn’t need someone in his life like Harry.

While Draco belonged to warm sunlight on a summer’s morning, Harry belonged to the depths of a frigid winter night.

Too much had happened to Harry when he’d been young. While he had recovered and lead a semi-normal life now, he would never entirely be _whole_. Too much death and despair, too much fighting and anger.

It changed a person.

Some of it unfortunately caused by Draco’s own family.

Harry’s hands tightened around the edge of the porcelain sink, his eyes narrowing at his own reflection.

Harry didn’t want Draco to be irreversibly fucked up and he knew that when the summer was over, he couldn’t keep Draco. He had to eventually let the boy go and while that sent an unpleasant jab to Harry’s heart, he knew it would be better that way.

“Harry?”

Harry turned and walked out of the bathroom, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Draco was sitting up now, modestly clutching the sheet to his chest. He gave Harry an endearing sleepy smile, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his free hand. When he lowered his hand, his eyes slid down Harry.

Harry noticed the way his gray eyes darkened, snagging on Harry’s prick under his black boxer briefs.

The boy was insatiable, and Harry felt his cock twitch in response to Draco’s blatant ogling.

“Good morning, Draco.”

“G-good morning, Harry,” Draco stammered softly.

Harry leaned one shoulder against the frame of the door. “Did you sleep well?”

Draco nodded sheepishly. “Yes. Where did my shirt go?”

“I took it off of you while you slept. I also cleaned you off.”

Draco flushed. “T-thank you, Harry. When I woke up, you were gone, so I thought…”

Harry found himself walking towards the bed without thought, led by the subtle _need_ in Draco’s quavering voice. He laid back down next to Draco, pulling the boy back against his chest.

“Did you miss me?” Harry asked darkly, regretting the question as soon as it left his lips.

Draco turned his head and nuzzled the underside of Harry’s jaw with his small nose, making Harry tighten his arms around him. Draco pressed a small kiss to his throat, his lips lingering for a moment.

Harry allowed it, his hand trailing down Draco’s side until his fingertips brushed against his buttocks.

“Are you sore? Was it...too much?”

Draco turned to face him fully, an enticing flush coloring his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “N-no! Well, I’m a little sore, but nothing I can’t handle. I...liked it.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I... _loved_ it.”

“I’m sorry I was so rough.” Harry lifted Draco’s hand with his own and laid a soft kiss in the center of his palm. 

Draco sighed contentedly and was quiet for a moment. His silver eyes appeared hazy as he stared up at Harry from under his lashes.

“What is it?” Harry asked, a bemused smile curling his lips.

The boy looked downright lovestruck.

The logical, stubborn side of Harry rebelled at the thought, but his possessive, irrational side summoned one definitive word: 

**Good**.

Draco pressed closer to Harry, pulling him from his brooding thoughts.

“I just thought you’d have gone to your room by now. I was worried that you…might have regretted last night.”

Harry sighed. “What happened last night, Draco...I lost control. I won’t lie and try to say that I don’t want you. Ever since you stumbled into my arms, I’ve wanted you. That doesn’t mean it’s right. I’m supposed to be taking care of you and I’m not doing a good job of it.”

”But you are!” Draco blurted. “I wouldn’t feel safe with anyone else. _You_ make me feel safe, Harry.”

Draco twined his arms around Harry’s neck, pressing their chests together. “And what you did to me last night...I want _more_.”

Harry groaned, a shudder overtaking him when Draco’s erection pressed against his own.

”You’ll let me stay?” Draco asked softly.

Harry slowly nodded, held captive by Draco’s sultry gray gaze.

”For good?” Draco pressed.

Harry’s heart thudded loudly within his chest. He wanted to dispel the sudden overwhelming feeling of need coursing through him at the subtle longing in Draco’s voice.

He wanted to keep Draco, but he knew better than anyone else that happy endings didn’t exist in the world.

Only bittersweet ones.

He didn’t want to lie to the boy, so he remained silent.

Draco raised one arm and absentmindedly ran his forefinger lightly over the cut on Harry’s cheek. It made Harry want to bite said finger.

He decided to change the subject to add some levity and steer the topic away from Draco’s impending exit from his life.

“I don’t think I could have escaped if I’d wanted to. You’re quite clingy in your sleep, did you know?”

“I am not!”

Harry pulled back to give him a serious look. “It’s true. I feared for my life, Draco. Your arms nearly asphyxiated me while you slept. I was seconds away from pulling out my wand in self-defense.”

Draco’s indignant expression morphed into one of dry amusement. “Haha. You’re such a prat, Harry.”

Harry tipped Draco’s chin up with his fingers. “What did I tell you about using that kind of language in my home?”

Draco’s pupils dilated and he smirked. “I can’t seem to remember now. Do you think you could remind me?”

Draco let his hand trail down Harry’s chest, brushing against his nipple.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “You really love teasing me, don’t you?”

Draco feigned nonchalance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Harry rolled them over, pinning Draco to the bed. His hands rested on either side of Draco’s head, his knees bracketing the boy’s hips.

“Would you like to try again?”

Draco shook his head, arching his naked lower body up until Harry could feel Draco’s hardening cock against the front of his boxer briefs. Harry pulled his hips back, denying Draco the friction he was so desperately seeking.

“ _Harry_ ,” Draco whined.

“Needy like always, but unwilling to cooperate. What ever shall I do about your insolent behavior, Draco?”

Draco lurched forward and quickly swiped his pink tongue against Harry’s lips before he could react.

”Oh, Draco,” Harry tsked, giving him a cruel smirk.

Harry gave no warning before flipping the boy over to his stomach, pulling one of Draco’s arms back and to the small of his back. He leaned down until his lips pressed against Draco’s ear.

”I’ve been exceptionally lenient with you, Draco. If you insist on acting like a brat, I’ll treat you as one.”

When Harry pressed his erection between Draco’s cheeks, he whimpered.

” _P-please_ , Harry! I won’t be bad anymore. I want to feel you inside of me.”

”If you keep begging so pathetically for my cock, I’ll put a cockring on your prick and delay your release for hours, Draco.”

Draco immediately closed his mouth and Harry smiled smugly.

”I’ve got another idea, however.”

Harry kept one hand on Draco’s arm, holding him in place. He let his other hand trail down Draco’s back and hips, stopping when he reached his arse. 

“Even if I wanted to fuck this tight hole this very moment, I couldn’t, baby. We need to get you loose to take me.”

Draco let out a low whine. "Why do you have to tease me like this, Harry?"

Harry let out a low chuckle. "You accuse me of teasing, yet goad me at every opportunity."

Harry leaned down and sucked a mark onto Draco's pale throat, unable to resist the primitive need to mark the boy as _his_.

Draco moaned softly and spread his thighs, drawing Harry's gaze to his arse. "I think I know how to rectify the problem, Draco."

"P-problem?"

"The problem of your impetuous teasing and being unable to fuck you just yet. Lie still. Don’t move.”

Harry noticed Draco’s slender neck contract as he noticeably swallowed. He remained completely still as Harry released his arm and stood from the bed.

Draco remained facedown, a light tremble wracking his small body.

He was nervous.

A wicked part of Harry wanted to punish him, shove his fingers into his tight hole with only his spit to lubricate them. 

Imagining Draco’s shocked cries and pain induced tears made Harry smile.

He’d never felt so out of control before.

His lust was consuming him when it came to Draco.

Draco’s flippant tone and disobedient behavior did not help with trying to inwardly douse the flames of Harry’s desire to _hurt_ him.

But he would take it slow.   
  
Harry knew that the boy was a virgin and he had never been with someone so inexperienced. 

Emotionally and physically.

His partners had always known the deal and he’d never really been concerned about their feelings or thoughts outside of the bedroom.

But with Draco, he wanted _everything._

His lust, his pain, his fear, his heart—

Harry cut off his inexplicable train of thought and pivoted on his heel. He walked from Draco’s room to his, quickly retrieving what he needed. 

When he came back, Draco still lay unmoving on his bed.

”Such a good boy. Waiting so patiently.”

When he set one knee on the bed, Draco flinched.

For some reason, it bothered Harry. 

He quickly pressed his lips between Draco’s shoulder blades, daubing his tongue against his warm skin. 

“Raise your hips,” Harry murmured between licks.

Draco moaned and lifted his hips, grasping the sheets tightly with his hands.

“W-what are you going to do, Harry?”

Harry lifted his free hand, summoning the lube from the nightstand. 

“Getting you ready to take my cock. Spread your legs more.”

Draco complied, spreading his pale thighs wider with a soft whimper.

Harry bit back a groan, relishing the sight of Draco’s pink hole in full view under the warm sunlight.

Draco’s erect cock hung between his legs, the reddish-pink head leaking pre-cum onto the sheets. His balls were small, but matched the color of his pink nipples and hole.

”S-stop staring,” Draco whispered.

Harry leaned forward and swiped his tongue against Draco’s furled opening, eliciting a sharp inhale from him.

”I’ll stare all I want, Draco. Tell me who you belong to.”

Draco shoulders stiffened and then slowly loosened. “Y-you, Harry.”

Harry reached down and grabbed Draco’s cock, squeezing it.

”And this?”

“ _Agh_! Yes! I-I belong to you— _all_ of me!” Draco cried.

This boy would be his undoing. 

He released Draco’s prick and picked up the lube, uncapping it and pouring some down Draco’s crack.

The lube sluiced down his crack, trailing sinuously down his pink hole and taint, until it dripped past his balls and below, to the sheets.

”Spread your legs even more.”

Draco shifted his knees apart further, arching his back even more.

Harry sat back and admired the delicious sight before him, his body tensed. 

He wanted nothing more than to pull out his cock and ram it into the boy’s arse, but he knew he had to take his time. He refused to lose control again.

Harry tossed the lube to the floor and climbed overtop Draco, lowering himself until his chest pressed to his back. He lowered his head, pressing his lips to Draco’s ear.

” _Now_ you follow my commands. Spreading your legs so obediently for me, like a good little whore. Do you want it that bad, Draco?”

Draco nodded fervently, his full lower lip trapped between his teeth. “ _Please_.”

Harry let out a strained chuckle, sitting back on his haunches. Without preamble, he plunged one of his fingers into Draco’s tight hole.

Draco let out a choked cry, his forehead pressing to the sheets. “ _H-Harry_!”

“What is it, baby?” Harry asked in a conversational tone, beginning to pump his finger in and out of Draco’s hole. 

“Please put it in, Harry! _Please_ , _please_ , _please,”_ Draco begged nonsensically.

Harry scoffed. “The princeling begging for my cock again. Haven’t you learned yet, Draco?”   
  
Harry pulled out his hard cock from his boxer briefs with his free hand and then pressed the head of his cock against Draco’s warm inner thigh. He rubbed it up and down, collecting some of the lube that had drizzled down his thigh. His dick briefly brushed against Draco’s own, making Draco hoarsely cry out.

Harry wrapped his hand around his now lube-slicked prick and began to wank himself.

He pumped himself in rhythm to the shallow pumps of his finger going in and out of Draco’s hole. He imagined it was his cock being clamped down on by that tight ring of muscles instead of his finger. 

Draco snaked his hand down his stomach, grasping his engorged shaft.

”Ah, ah,” Harry chided. “No touching yourself. You already came last night, remember?”

Draco groaned with frustration and released his prick. “T-that’s not fair!”

Harry pulled out his finger, continuing to jerk himself with his other hand. “I never said I would be fair. Spread your cheeks apart with your fingers. _Now_.”

Draco whimpered and let his upper body rest fully against the bed. He reached back with both hands and pulled apart his cheeks with his fingers, baring himself even further to Harry.

Harry let out a low growl and sped up the motion of his hand. “You’re so beautiful. So wet and ready for me.”

Draco moaned and his pink hole contracted, almost as if it were begging for Harry’s cum.

“Come _on me, come on me, come on me_ ,” Draco chanted hoarsely.

Harry let out a deep groan, Draco’s begging pushing him over the edge. His cum shot from the head of his cock, landing in heavy, white spurts against Draco’s stretched, pink hole. 

When he was done, he tucked his still hard cock back into his briefs. Truthfully, he was far from done, wanting to fuck the boy in several different positions until he was somewhat sated.

But he doubted he would ever be fully sated when it came to Draco Malfoy.

Draco was trembling, his fingers still holding open his cheeks. Harry’s cum painted his hole and balls, rivulets of his seed dripping from his lube glistened hole and down.

It was beautiful.

”H-Harry? Now what?” 

Harry smirked.

He picked up the forgotten butt plug from the sheets next to him that he’d brought from his room earlier.   
  
It was small and black, with a flat base. Harry had found the smallest one he owned. It had never been used and he thought it would be perfect for Draco’s virgin arse.

He knew Draco’s hole needed to be trained to take his considerable size, and couldn’t wait to insert it into him.

”Now, I’m going to give you a reward for being such a good boy.”

Harry spat on the dull, rounded tip of the butt plug and pressed it against Draco’s opening.

Draco flinched, his fingers wavering in their hold. “What is that, Harry? It’s cold,” he whined.

”Just a toy to stretch you out, baby. Trust me,” Harry purred.

The butt plug’s entry was hindered by the resistance of Draco’s tight hole, but the lube, cum, and spit slicked it enough to inexorably sink in to the hilt.

”It’s all the way in now. Is it too much?”

” _No_...I just...”

Harry pressed two fingers to the base of the toy and gently pushed, earning a high-pitched whimper from Draco. ”What’s wrong? Do you not like it?”

”I just...wish it were _you_ and not a toy,” Draco whispered.

Harry went still, a heavy, unfamiliar thickness blanketing his chest.

“Come here,” Harry ordered.

Draco released his cheeks and shakily sat up. Harry pulled him onto his lap so that they were facing each other, Draco’s knees resting on either side of his hips.

”You’ll have me soon enough. I promise.”

Draco’s face was flushed, his prick still erect and leaking as it pressed against Harry’s stomach. His blond hair was disheveled and sweat dampened, several pieces falling in front of his silver eyes. His small nipples were hard and standing out against the pale, bruised flesh surrounding them.

The unique scent of sex, sweat, and _desperation_ emanated from him.

The boy looked deliciously wrecked. 

”Do you want that, Draco?”

Draco nodded dazedly and licked his lips, drawing Harry’s gaze. Harry collected some of his cum from Draco’s inner thigh with his finger and held it up.

”Taste me.”

Draco immediately sucked his finger into his mouth. The obscene, soft suckling noises made Harry clench his jaw as Draco laved his finger with unabashed fervor.

He pulled out his finger and leaned forward, taking Draco’s mouth in a slow, lazy kiss. Draco immediately wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pressed closer. His stiff nipples brushed against Harry’s own, sending a bolt of pleasure straight to his cock.

In between Draco’s soft moans, he bit and nibbled on his plush lips. When Draco hesitantly brushed his tongue against Harry’s, he pulled back.

”No more kissing?” Draco asked.

Harry smirked and gently pushed Draco from his lap, standing up from the bed.

”Not today. Get up and take a shower and get dressed.”

Harry turned and went to exit the room, pulling the door open.

”W-wait!” Draco called out.

Harry stopped in the doorway, turning back to face him.

”What is it, Draco?” 

Draco shifted on the sheets, grimacing as he did. The toy in his hole was probably simultaneously hurting him and making him throb with desire all at once.

Harry smiled.

”You’re just going to leave this thing in me? I can’t do it, Harry...it hurts,” he whined.

Harry raised his arms and grabbed the top of the doorframe, leaning in. He noticed the way Draco’s eyes slid down his frame, darkening when he got to his briefs. 

“I have some errands to run. You’re going to accompany me. Be ready in an hour, Draco. This is not a request.”

”But what about—“

”And don’t jerk off in the shower. I’ll know if you do.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed, his fingers clenching into fists at his sides. “You’re really wanting me to keep this thing _inside_ of me the whole time? You’re mad, Harry.”

Harry smirked. “I assure you that I’m not mad, Draco. I want you to _ache_ for me. Now get ready.”

Harry turned to leave, but quickly pivoted and poked his head back into Draco’s room.

”I forgot to mention that the toy in your arse is charmed. It will vibrate, if I want it to.”

”You vile—“

Draco picked up a pillow and threw it across the room. Harry laughed and effortlessly dodged it, continuing his stride to his own room.


	6. Jealous Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Draco along with him to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you all are doing well this Halloween. I wanted to give you a special treat for the spooky holiday, so I worked all day on this chapter. I hope you all can forgive me for the slow chapter updates. I have so much fun writing this story, but it's hard to find time to actually sit down and write, haha. I also have a very bad case of ADHD, so even something as trivial as my cat walking by distracts me from writing!
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to finish this quick note before I get distracted again. (I hope I didn’t butcher Hagrid’s accent too badly. 🥺)
> 
> Please enjoy and stay safe! 🍂

Draco stepped from the shower and toweled off his wet hair.

The butt plug inserted in his arse was making every movement of his body difficult. Every time the silicone plug rubbed against his sensitive inner walls, he had to bite his lower lip with his teeth to keep from whimpering.

It had taken everything in him to follow Harry’s command to not wank off in the shower. His prick was achingly hard, and the added sensation of the butt plug was putting his body on sensory overload. 

Of course, he knew Harry probably wanted it that way, the sadist that he was.

When he ran the towel down his chest, the rough fabric abraded his swollen, bruised nipples.

Draco dropped the towel and raised his hand, biting the knuckle of his middle finger between his teeth.

His body was on the precipice of overstimulation. 

Would Harry actually _know_ if he wanked himself off?

Draco almost wanted to bring himself off now, a dark part of him craving Harry’s domineering reprimand.

Just remembering the stinging pain of Harry’s leather belt upon his cheeks had Draco clenching, a tinge of pain flaring in his hole as his inner walls constricted around the toy.

His mouth pooled with saliva, the dark yearning causing his cock to throb painfully.

Draco released his knuckle from the cage of his teeth and lower his hand, wrapping his fingers around his prick. The reddened imprint of his teeth decorated his middle finger, matching the color of the weeping head of his cock.

He gave one slow stroke, rubbing his pre-cum along his shaft. 

He slapped his free hand over his mouth to keep from moaning aloud.

It felt rapturous. 

Draco leaned forward and rested one hand against the sink, the plug in his hole shifting with his movement. He craved friction, wishing it were Harry’s fingers pumping in and out of him, slowly building his climax to a mind-numbing level of intensity.

He wished he was stuffed full of Harry’s beautiful cock. He wished Harry was there, whispering filth in his ear until he burned with shame while his cock throbbed with desire.

Draco glanced up, catching sight of himself above the mirror.

His face was flushed, his damp blond hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead. His gray eyes were bright, pupils dilated. His lips were still swollen from Harry’s kisses, a purplish love bite marring the pale skin of his neck.

His eyes traveled down his abdomen, taking in the sight of his erect cock clutched within his trembling hand.

He curled his toes against the cold tile of the bathroom floor, his hand tightening on his prick.

One more stroke and he would come.

He could feel it, the base of his spine warm, his balls laden with unreleased tension.

But he stopped.

Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. Without Harry’s dark gaze upon him, watching him—no, _possessing_ him, he couldn’t do it.

Harry owned him, mind and body. Without his deep voice there to guide him, Draco couldn’t come without approval.

Draco sighed and washed his hands in the sink, glowering at his reflection in the mirror. 

His life had spun so far out of control since his parents’ death and he found himself craving Harry’s dominance to keep him centered. He _wanted_ Harry to take control—he needed it.

It was the only thing he could count on in the cheap penny dreadful that had become his life.

Draco only wondered if Harry felt the same searing need that he did, or at least, he hoped he did.

 _Right_.

Draco sighed and met his own gaze in the mirror again. He flicked one of his wet hands, sending droplets flying. They clung to his reflection, slowly sliding down the mirrored surface.

”You’re such a twat,” he said hollowly. 

**XXX**

Draco took his time walking down the steps, fearing the plug in his arse would slip out by accident. He’d given the base a cautious tug before he’d put on his underwear, testing its reliability to stay _in_. When it hadn’t budged in the slightest, Draco had gotten fully dressed.

Draco traveled to the kitchen and was disappointed to see that Harry wasn’t sitting in his usual spot at the table. He saw that Harry had made tea. After making himself a cuppa and taking one or two bites of toast he hurriedly made, he decided to search for Harry.

Kreacher was ambling down the corridor in front of the drawing room, muttering to himself as usual. 

“More visitors than Kreacher’s had in a long time. Tracking in Floo powder and giving Kreacher more work to do,” Kreacher grumbled. “Liked it better when Master Harry kept to himself. Pure-blood Malfoy boy is becoming a nuisance for Master Harry. Still owes me something shiny.”

Draco rolled his eyes and strode past the irritating little beast, not acknowledging him.

He was about to open the doors to the drawing room when he heard muffled voices. He froze and leaned in closer. 

“I need to speak with Draco. Call him down, Mr. Potter.”

Finneas’ cutting tone was instantly recognizable. 

“I’m afraid Draco is rather...indisposed at the moment, Finneas.”

Draco’s face grew warm.

”Well, I trust the boy isn’t ill, is he?”

”No, not ill. He had a long night and he’s still sleeping. A long night of studying for his NEWTs, that is. He’s quite well, though.”

The way Harry was able to lie so smoothly made Draco jealous. Maybe it came with age, but Draco wore all of his emotions upon his face for all to see. It was just another thing that Harry was skilled at, whereas Draco was inexperienced.

”Ah, the stamina of youth. If only we could turn back the clock, hm, Harry?”

Draco heard the click of Harry’s lighter and then a brief pause. “If only.”

”Yes, well,” Finneas continued tepidly, “how goes the investigation?”

“The investigation is ongoing. That’s all I can really say right now. You understand.”

“Of course, I understand, Mr. Potter. I have the utmost confidence in the Ministry to find the cretinous scum who committed such an atrocity.”

“Good to hear.” Harry’s tone dripped with condescension.

”Perhaps you could bring him by my office sometime this week. I still need his signature on several account holdings that his father had at Gringotts and to discuss other miscellaneous investments his father had made. Boring bureaucratic stuff, but important, nonetheless.”

“Perhaps,” Harry said coolly.

There was an awkward pause and then the sound of Harry exhaling his cigarette smoke.

Draco knew that Harry was using one-word answers to get under Finneas’ skin.

He smiled as he imagined Finneas’ jaw clenched with annoyance and his dark eyes narrowed with impatience.

”I do hope you’ll let Draco know I stopped by, Mr. Potter. Just remember that this situation is temporary. Draco will be of age soon and then you’ll have your life back. Draco will not want for anything, so you needn’t be concerned about keeping him any longer than you have to.”

An uncomfortable tightness in Draco’s heart made him clench his teeth. The thought of having to leave Harry was something he didn’t want to face yet.

He held his breath, awaiting Harry’s answer.

”Draco is allowed to stay with me for as long as he likes and when he’s of age, he’s free to make his own decisions regarding his future. Until then, the boy is under my care, Finneas, so you needn’t be concerned with my ward. He’s _my_ responsibility and I’ll care for him until he no longer needs me.”

Draco’s stomach clenched with want in response to Harry’s proprietary claim over him. 

“Well,” Finneas cleared his throat nervously. “I see I’ve come at an inopportune time. Do let Draco know that I came by to see him. Good day, Mr. Potter.”

Draco waited until he heard the sound of Finneas disappearing through the Floo before he pushed open the doors.

Harry was sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed. One of his arms was casually draped across the back of the sofa, a lit cigarette between his fingers.

”Hello, Draco. Did you have any breakfast?”

”Why didn’t you tell me that Finneas wanted to see me?” Draco asked, skipping past their usual pleasantries.

Harry stared at him with his unnerving emerald eyes, wisps of gray curling from the end of his cigarette and framing his face in a smoky silhouette.

He looked preternatural, a seductive devil that owned Draco body and soul.

”I knew you were listening just outside the door, Draco. If you wanted to speak with Finneas, I wouldn’t have stopped you from entering.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “You could have cast a sound concealing charm.”

Harry nodded slowly. “I could have.”

Draco sauntered over to Harry, his eyes never leaving his. He stopped right in front of Harry’s crossed legs. “You wanted me to hear.”

Harry sat motionless, staring up Draco. “Yes.”

”You were telling the truth? That I’m allowed to remain here for as long as I wish?”

Harry reached over and stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray next to the sofa. He uncrossed his legs and widened them, stretching both arms along the back of the sofa.

”Come here.”

Draco took a step forward, his knees brushing against the inside of Harry’s thighs. Harry’s hand shot forward, grabbing Draco’s wrist, yanking him forwards. 

Draco fell, landing on Harry’s lap, a sharp inhale escaping him when the plug in his hole was rammed even deeper upon impact against Harry’s solid thigh.

”Something the matter, love? You almost seem as if...you’re in pain,” Harry purred.

Draco glared at Harry, shifting on his lap to try to alleviate some of the pressure. “You’re such a sadist,” he hissed.

“You love it,” Harry whispered, leaning forward to softly run his nose along Draco’s neck. He pulled down the collar of Draco’s jumper with one finger, his warm tongue flicking out to paint a wet stripe over the hickey he’d left the night before.

Draco shivered and screwed his eyes shut. “I-I can’t take much more, Harry,” he stuttered.

”Sure you can, baby. Just a little longer and I promise I’ll make you come so hard,” Harry leaned forward to press his lips to Draco’s ear, “you’ll beg for more, like the slut you _are_.”

Draco whimpered. “Harry, can’t we just—“

Harry pressed a chaste kiss to Draco’s earlobe and stood, pulling him up with him. “Let’s be on our way.” 

Draco stumbled slightly, grabbing onto Harry’s upper arms for balance. “W-where are we going?”

”To Diagon Alley, of course.”

**XXX**

Draco trailed behind Harry as they walked down the cobblestoned pathway of Diagon Alley. 

It had been awhile since Draco was out in public since his parents' murder and he felt anxious. The alley was bustling with witches and wizards going about their day, a cacophony of street vendors, familiars, and people simply conversing bombarded Draco's ears from all directions. 

He sidled closer to Harry, slipping one of his fingers into one of his coat's belt loops. He felt grounded when he was touching Harry, and he was embarrassed to realize how needy he'd become. 

If Harry noticed his sudden proximity, he didn't comment on it. He was walking in front of Draco, his hands in his coat pockets.

Harry emanated refined lethality, an air of dignified nonchalance surrounding him. Most of the Wizarding World knew who he was. The throng of people in front of the shops quickly made a wide berth when they saw it was Harry Potter heading towards them. 

Draco often forgot that Harry was famous throughout the Wizarding World, his name often whispered to young witches and wizards during their bedtime stories.

Harry’s fame was an afterthought to Draco.

To Draco, Harry was just Harry. Sure, he was domineering, sadistic, and infuriating at times, but he was still just Harry.

 _His_ Harry. 

Several witches stopped to stare as they passed, their eyes roving over Harry with blatant lust. 

Draco felt an irrational twinge of jealousy.

He knew that none of those witches knew Harry like he did, but it didn’t lessen his jealousy.

Maybe Harry wanted something akin to a normal relationship one day. Maybe one day, he would want a family of his own and not some young brat with abandonment issues clutching at his coat as if he were a scared child.

Draco pulled his finger from Harry's coat, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers. 

Harry glanced back, his eyes narrowing. "Everything all right, Draco?"

Draco forced a smile. "Yes, just a bit uneasy with so many people around. I'm fine, Harry."

Harry looked unconvinced, but he turned and kept walking.

Harry had dressed in a dark gray button-down and black trousers and Draco couldn't help but admire how handsome he was. He couldn't blame the witches for staring, really.

Harry hadn't shaved his face in awhile, so the dark stubble on his jaw had grown longer, giving him a roguish edge. His black hair was pushed back away from his face. It was longer now, just brushing past the collar of his button-down. He had only seen him wear his glasses once, but Draco was glad he chose not to wear them often. Harry's eyes were a lovely shade of light green and Draco loved to see them without anything obscuring their vibrancy. 

"This way, Draco," Harry said.

Draco quickened his pace to keep up with Harry's long-legged strides. Harry halted in front of a tea shop and Draco took a hesitant step back when he noticed who was waiting in the alcove of the entrance to the shop. 

"It's good to see you, Hagrid," Harry said cheerily, offering one of the first genuine smiles Draco had ever seen him don in front of another person.

"Blimey, Harry, it's good ter see yeh!"

The giant of a man swooped down to crush Harry against his chest in a hug. 

Harry chuckled hoarsely, attempting to hug Hagrid back with one arm. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Hagrid."

Hagrid chortled, his large body trembling. "Eh, I bin waiting ter hear from yeh!" 

Harry untangled himself from Hagrid's great arms and stepped back. He took Draco's hand in his own and gently tugged him forward. "Hagrid, this is Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you've seen him on the grounds at Hogwarts, but I think a proper introduction is needed."

Draco smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave, his cheeks heating. "Hello, Hagrid."

Hagrid grinned, his cheeks ruddy above the thick curtain of his wiry facial hair. "Ello, Draco. I'm pleased ter make your acquaintance. I've seen yeh at school, but ne'r spoke to yeh one-on-one."

"Likewise, Hagrid," Draco mumbled abashedly.

"Draco, I've asked Hagrid to watch over you while I run a quick errand. Is that all right?" 

Draco looked from Hagrid to Harry and then back again. "Um, w-well, I suppose that should be all right."

Harry studied him for a moment, his green eyes assessing. "Hagrid, do you mind if I speak to Draco alone for a moment?"

"O' course! I'm cravin' a bit o' tea meself. Be back in a jiff." Hagrid hunched down and entered the tea shop, leaving Draco and Harry alone. 

Harry steered Draco to the side of the shop, stopping when they were out of earshot of the other people loitering in front of the shop. 

"What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco fiddled with a frayed strand on the bottom of his navy jumper, averting Harry's eyes. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just...I don't like being away from you in such a public place. It makes me...uneasy," he admitted.

Harry pinched Draco's jaw between his fingers, lifting his head until their eyes met. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you while you're under my care, Draco. I trust Hagrid with my life." Harry leaned down, his stubble abrading the sensitive skin of Draco's cheek before his lips pressed against his ear. "And with my heart," he said, his voice dropping to a seductive whisper.

Draco flushed, his lips parting on a shaky exhale. 

His heartbeat sped up, a warm feeling settling over his chest. Harry's words implied something that Draco wasn't sure he wanted to discuss openly just yet. 

Harry pulled back to search Draco's eyes with his own. "Do you understand that?"

"Y-yes, Harry, I understand," Draco said softly.

Harry smiled, his green eyes creasing at the corners. "Good. Come on, I'll walk you in and then Hagrid will take you to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for me."

"How long will you be, Harry?" Draco cringed inwardly at how needy he sounded, but Harry didn't seem to notice or mind.

"Shouldn't take too long. Just an hour, tops." Harry paused and let his fingers ghost over Draco's jaw in fleeting caress. "And then I'll come back for you."

Draco swallowed thickly. "Okay, I'll wait for you."

Harry smirked. "Good boy."

**XXX**

Draco sat in a booth in the Leaky Cauldron, his leg bouncing up and down nervously. 

It had been over thirty minutes since they'd arrived and Hagrid was already two tankards deep, singing jovially with another patron that had sat with them. 

Hagrid wrapped his tree-trunk of an arm around Draco, gently jostling him. "Sing along if yeh want ter, Draco!" 

Hagrid continued crooning brokenly, most of the lyrics unintelligible due his inebriated state. 

Draco smiled and rolled his eyes, surveying the rest of the bar.

He caught sight of a familiar figure sitting at booth alone. He surreptitiously cast a sideways look to Hagrid, gauging if he could sneak away for a moment. Hagrid continued singing, the alcohol sloshing from the rim of his tankard as he enthusiastically waved it about. 

Draco slipped from the booth and quickly made his way across the room.

"Hello, Blaise," Draco greeted.

Blaise Zabini, Draco's friend and classmate, sat in the booth alone. He was wearing a dark green button-down that was stretched taut across his broad chest. He had grown out some of his facial hair over the summer, making him appear older than sixteen.

Draco was beginning to think everyone but him could grow facial hair, he thought sullenly.

Blaise looked up when he heard Draco speak, his dark eyes lighting with recognition. "Draco!"

Blaise hopped up and squeezed Draco to him in a tight hug. He was taller than Draco, but most people were. 

Draco chuckled. "What are you doing in the Leaky Cauldron by yourself?"

Blaise released Draco and sat back down, motioning for him to join him. Draco slid into the booth next to him. 

"My Dad wanted to stop in. We were shopping for some stuff I'll need for school. He's over there." Blaise pointed to a tall man that was standing next to the bar, chatting with the barkeep. 

"Ah," Draco said. “I’m here with Hagrid while Harry attends to some business.”

Draco looked to make sure Hagrid was still preoccupied. Hagrid was on his fourth tankard now, swaying back and forth as the man next to him continued to sing.

Blaise grinned and patted Draco on the back. "You look well, Draco. I hadn't heard from you since, well, you know. I was worried about you. Did you get my letter?"

Draco nodded. "I did. Thank you for sending it, Blaise. It's just, well, with everything that's happened, I hadn't gotten a chance to write back yet."

Blaise's eyes softened. "Pansy told me that she saw you the other day. So, Harry Potter, huh? What's the illustrious man himself like?"

Draco worried his lower lip between his teeth, debating on how truthful he wanted to be.

”Harry...precedes his reputation. He likes things to be in order, but is kind when it’s warranted.”

Blaise nodded thoughtfully. “I couldn’t believe it when I read that he had taken you in. It’s a bit shocking, to tell you the truth, Draco.”

Draco absentmindedly toyed with the salt shaker in front of him on the table. “Yes, I know it’s kind of unbelievable. When I found out, I couldn’t believe it myself.”

”Well, I’m glad he did. Are you ready for the new school year?”

”I suppose so. I haven’t been studying for my NEWTs as much as I should be. What about you?”

Blaise sighed loudly. “I’m in the same boat. My Mum wants me to take Alchemy, but it would just be more coarse-work on top of my ever-growing list of things I need to study for. I bet Pansy is already miles ahead of us. The girl is brilliant.”

Draco giggled. “She really is, and worse, she _knows_ she is.”

Blaise smiled, his eyes suddenly serious. “You really do look good, Draco. I’ve been worried about you.” 

Blaise’s leg bumped against Draco’s under the table, making him flinch and accidentally topple the salt shaker over.

”Ugh! Sorry, I’m so clumsy,” Draco mumbled, his cheeks suffusing with heat.

Draco went to pick it up, but Blaise settled one of his large hands atop his.

”It’s bad luck to spill salt. You have to toss it over your shoulder to counteract it.”

Draco raised a brow. “Do you actually believe that?”

“Wholeheartedly,” Blaise deadpanned, making Draco giggle again.

Before Draco could react, Blaise picked up the shaker and shook some into his open palm. He reached around Draco, his arm brushing against Draco’s lips briefly before tossing the bit of salt over his shoulder.

”I thought I was the one who had to do that,” Draco murmured. 

Blaise shrugged and scooted closer to Draco. “Do you want to hang out again before the summer is over?”

Draco eyes widened, surprised by Blaise’s sudden closeness. “Um, well, I’d have to check with—“

Just then, the forgotten plug in his hole began to vibrate. 

Draco released an involuntary whimper before slapping his hand over his mouth. The vibrations shot straight to his cock and he found himself hardening almost instantaneously.

”Draco? Are you all right, mate?” Blaise asked, settling his hand over Draco’s shoulder.

Draco could feel his face go crimson. He glanced up, turning to search the room. 

Harry stood in the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron, his hands his coat pockets. His eyes were narrowed and fixed on Blaise’s hand touching Draco’s shoulder.

He wasn’t smiling.


	7. Wrecked Temptation

Draco felt as if his body was on the cusp of no return.

He would prematurely come in his pants— _in front of Blaise_ —if Harry continued this dangerous game.

When Harry had entered the Leaky Cauldron, he had activated the charm that made the plug in Draco’s arse vibrate incessantly.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Draco? Your face is beet red,” Blaise said, lowering his hand from Draco’s shoulder to press against his lower back.

Draco nodded shakily, turning to see that Harry had walked over to talk to Hagrid. They exchanged a few words and Harry smiled, as if nothing was amiss.

As if he felt Draco staring, Harry’s eyes cut to his. His eyes glinted with hunger, the side of his lips quirked up.

Harry slowly ambled towards them; his emotions expertly shuttered from his face.

Draco knew that wasn’t a good sign. He knew better than anyone else that when Harry appeared entirely unaffected, that was when he was at his most dangerous.

Draco felt his stomach curl with familiar anticipatory fear.

“Hello, boys,” Harry drawled in greeting.

Blaise stood and offered his hand to Harry. “Hello, Mr. Potter. It’s an honor to finally meet you. I’m Blaise Zabini, Draco’s friend from school,” he greeted warmly.

Harry shook Blaise’s hand, his eyes narrowed with detached curiosity. “Pleasure to meet you, Blaise. It’s nice to finally meet one of Draco’s classmates. I hope I’m not interrupting, though.”

“ _You’re not_ ,” Draco blurted, making Blaise turn and raise one quizzical eyebrow.

Harry smiled, but it was all teeth. Draco shrunk back in his seat, clenching his thighs together when the vibrations only intensified.

Draco gazed up at Harry from under his lashes, trying to implore him with his eyes.

 _Please, please, please_.

“May I join you boys?” Harry asked, his mask of civility firmly in place.

Blaise nodded eagerly and sat down next to Draco again. “Please, Mr. Potter.”

Harry slid into the booth across from them, his eyes never leaving Draco’s. The vibrations suddenly stopped and Draco let out a relieved exhalation. 

“Draco was just telling me about how he came to live with you, Mr. Potter. I’ve only ever read about you in the Prophet, though. You’re an Auror, right?”

”I am,” Harry said, his foot bumping against Draco’s under the table. 

Draco knew it had been deliberate.

”That’s ace! My father wants me to work for the Ministry when I graduate. I heard Auror training is wicked hard, though,” Blaise gushed. 

“It had its ups and downs,” Harry replied simply.

”You’re being modest, Mr. Potter," Blaise chuckled. "Anyway, I highly doubt that I'll be able to work for the Ministry when I graduate. You have to score top marks on your NEWTs for any position there. Draco, on the other hand, is exemplary in his defensive magic. He'd be a shoe in for Auror training."

Draco smiled sheepishly at Blaise, flushing under his praise. "I doubt the Ministry would take on someone with my... _history_ ," Draco mumbled. 

Blaise's brow furrowed. "Don't be ridiculous, Draco," Blaise looped his arm around Draco's shoulders, gently squeezing him. "You even told me once that you were interested in that career. Everyone at school knows you're exceptional at dueling. I'm sure Mr. Potter would agree that Auror training isn't something unattainable with the skills that you already possess." 

"I suppose so..." Draco said softly.

Draco reluctantly raised his gaze, connecting with Harry's across the table. 

He inwardly flinched. 

Harry sat completely motionless. One of his hands were laid flat on top of the table, his knuckles blanched with how hard he was pressing down. His emerald eyes bored into Draco’s before fixing upon Blaise's arm around his shoulders. 

A muscle jumped in Harry's jaw.

Harry quickly schooled his expression, giving Blaise a tight smile. "I believe that Draco can do anything he sets his mind to. He is, after all, an _exceptional_ wizard with a keen mind," Harry purred. 

Draco glared at Harry across the table.

He had caught the subtle, mocking undercurrent in Harry’s words, but Blaise hadn’t. 

Draco kicked Harry in the shin under the table, his anger flaring.

Harry’s eyes darkened, the only warning before the plug in his arse began vibrating at even more amped up rate.

Draco whimpered, leaning forward to press his hands between his legs.

He felt Blaise’s hand at his lower back again, gently pressing down. “Are you _sure_ you’re feeling all right, Draco?” he asked, honest concern lacing his words.

”J-just not feeling that well...” Draco stuttered, wrapping his arms around himself.

The vibrations ceased.

Draco didn’t know if he wanted to sob with relief or beg Harry to touch him. The latter was preferable, but he was too upset to even consider it.

Harry was suddenly beside him, wrapping his fingers around his upper arm. ”I think we should get you back home, Draco. You don’t look well. Let’s say our goodbyes to Hagrid and depart.”

Draco gritted his teeth and nodded. “T-that’s probably a good idea,” he stammered.

Draco allowed Harry to help him stand, thankful that his erection had waned slightly. 

Blaise stood as well, worry evident in his dark eyes. “Try to get some rest, Draco. I’ll write you again before the summer is over. Hopefully we can get together before the new school year starts.”

Harry’s fingers tightened infinitesimally around Draco’s arm, making Draco smirk.

If Harry wanted to act like a jealous prat, so be it.

”Thank you, Blaise. It was _so_ good to see you again. I promise I’ll write.” Draco pulled out of Harry’s grasp and threw his arms around Blaise, pulling himself flush against him.

”Y-you, too, Draco,” Blaise stammered in surprise, returning his hug with equal fervor.

Draco could practically _feel_ Harry’s eyes on him, attempting to keep his barely restrained possessive tendencies in check.

They parted and Draco could see the subtle flush to Blaise’s cheeks. “Um, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter.”

“Likewise, Blaise,” Harry said tersely.

Before Draco could say anything else, Harry was dragging him away.

**XXX**

Before Draco could even take one fumbling step forward, Harry hauled him bodily from the Floo. He deposited him on the plush rug in front of Floo, glowering down at him with dark eyes that swam with promised retribution. 

“Are you _mad_?” Draco hissed.

He glared up at Harry before suddenly noticing they weren’t alone.  
  
Kreacher was in the drawing room, dusting the mahogany end table behind the black velvet chaise. 

There was an awkward beat of silence.

“Leave us, Kreacher. _Now_ ,” Harry ordered coolly.

“Of course, Master Potter.” With a snap of his fingers, Kreacher disappeared. 

Harry sliced one hand through the air and the doors to the drawing room slammed shut, making Draco flinch. 

Draco lurched to his feet and made a dash for the closed doors. 

Two strong arms banded around his middle from behind, snatching him up mid-step. Harry pulled Draco up until his feet no longer touched the floor. Draco thrashed about, struggling against Harry’s tight embrace.

“Let me _go_ ,” Draco demanded, clawing at Harry’s arms with his nails.

“Leaving so soon?” Harry purred, pressing his nose to Draco’s neck and inhaling.

Draco shivered. “I-I don’t want you to touch me right now, Harry.”

“Oh? You’d have that _boy_ instead? Touching and flirting with him so overtly in front of me. You’re merciless, Draco.” Harry bit the lobe of his ear and Draco mewled. 

“Y-you’re the one who is merciless, Harry,” Draco said hoarsely. “You kept teasing me with this— _thing_ inside of me, keeping me on the edge.”

“Just ask and I can ease your suffering, Draco,” Harry rumbled. 

Harry pulled up Draco’s jumper with one of his hands and slid it down his stomach, beneath the waistband of his trousers and briefs. He curled his long fingers around his flaccid cock.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath. “ _H-Harry_.”

“What, baby?” Harry whispered against his ear.

“Can you—” Draco’s breath hitched when Harry slowly began stroking his cock from root to tip, smearing his pre-cum along his shaft. In no time at all, he was hard again.

“Can I _what_ , Draco?”

Draco closed his eyes, all of his attention centered on the maddeningly slow glide of Harry’s rhythmic strokes up and down his prick with his hand.

“M-make me come, Harry. It’s been terrible all day, I didn’t even wank off in the shower this morning. I was _good_ ,” he whined.

Draco turned his head and brushed his mouth against Harry’s, coaxing Harry even further when a small noise escaped through his parted lips. Harry groaned and crushed his mouth to Draco’s, swallowing the sweet sound. Draco moaned, tilting his head back to allow Harry further access. 

When Harry’s tongue swept into Draco’s awaiting mouth, a warm feeling settled low in his stomach, slowly spreading. Their heated kiss made the feeling ratchet up to an intensifying degree, until his cock _throbbed_ with need.

Harry released Draco’s cock and raised his hand, slipping it under Draco’s jumper, sliding his palm along his stomach and rib cage, stopping to rub his calloused fingertips against one of his pebbled nipples.

Draco let out a high-pitched whimper, arching forward. Harry pinched the hardened nub, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger deftly.

“ _Ah_! Just like _that_!” Draco moaned into his mouth.

Harry abruptly pulled back, a thin, delicate thread of saliva still connected their tongues. Harry leaned forward and licked Draco’s lips, collecting the trailed saliva into his own mouth before pulling back again.

“Here, baby?” Harry asked, twisting Draco’s nipple between his fingers.

“ _H-Harry!”_ Draco whined, leaning in for another kiss.

Harry hummed low in his throat. “So needy. Are you trying to distract me, Draco? Do you think if you bat your eyelashes and use those obscenely beautiful lips to your advantage, I’ll acquiesce and forgive you everything? _Beg_ me for it, like a good boy.”

“N-no!” Draco shouted vehemently, shaking his head. “I’m _not_ going to beg for you. You’re the one who acted jealous when I was talking with Blaise!”

Harry went rigid behind him. “Well, if you _refuse_ to beg, I can _make_ you.”

Harry adjusted his hold on Draco, swinging him up into his arms.

He strode across the room and dropped him unceremoniously on the chaise. 

Draco attempted to sit up, but Harry pushed him back with one hand.

“Stay,” he ordered.

“But you—"

Harry shrugged out of his coat and it fluttered to the floor behind him. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt and tugged it off over his head, dropping it next to his coat on the floor.

Saliva pooled in Draco’s mouth as he took him in.

He wanted to feel the sparse dark hair on Harry’s chest abrading his own sensitive nipples as they rutted together. He wanted to be able to grab his raven hair and tug him closer for a kiss. He wanted to feel the sting of Harry’s hand on his arse, craving the dark torment that only Harry could provide him.

Most of all, he wanted Harry to pull out his long, hard cock and split him open with it.

He wanted Harry to _devour_ him.

He couldn’t deny their obvious differences: age, looks, and experience, but he didn’t _care_.

While Harry was all hard edges and taut muscles, Draco in comparison was soft and lithe. Apart, they didn’t appear as if they belonged together, but when fitted together, Draco felt undeniably _whole_.

Harry dragged him from his obsessive thoughts, grabbing each of Draco’s feet, tugging off his trainers and tossing them to the side.

“Harry, just hold on—"

With expertise that Draco only _hoped_ he could master when he was older, Harry hooked his fingers into the waistband of Draco’s trousers and underwear, ripping them off in one fell swoop. 

The cool air against his neglected prick and plugged, aching hole made him whimper.

”Take off your jumper, I want to see all of you.”

Draco worried his lower lip between his teeth, but complied, pulling his jumper over his head and letting it fall to the side.

Harry dropped to his knees in front of Draco, his pupils dilated so much they appeared black. 

“Fuck—just _look_ at you,” Harry hissed, his eyes riveted between Draco’s legs.

Harry leaned forward and blew on the tip of Draco’s cock. His warm breath against the damp head made Draco undulate against the chaise, arching upwards. “H-Harry, I almost came. I almost c-c-came from you _blowing_ on me,” Draco chuckled hoarsely.

Harry smirked. “That was the idea.” 

Without any preamble, Harry pulled the plug from Draco’s arse, tossing it to the side.

Draco released a keening moan. He clenched down, his hole now feeling achingly bereft without something pressing against his inner walls.

Draco felt the warm drizzle of leftover lube and Harry’s semen seep from his hole and slide down his crack. The possessive look in Harry’s eyes as he watched only spurred on Draco’s own desire.

Harry hooked his hands under Draco’s knees and pressed them back until his legs were spread wide, his abused hole pulsating with _need_ and an after-current of pain from being stretched all day.

“Do _not_ come, Draco. If you do, there will be a punishment.”

Draco scoffed, casting Harry a look of disbelief. “As if I h-had a _choice_ , Harry.”

Harry released one his legs and delivered a hard slap to Draco’s quivering hole, making him cry out.

“Not good enough.” Harry spit on Draco’s hole and without warning, rammed two fingers into it. 

Draco let out a strangled sob, his body trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

“ _Agh_!” Draco cried out.

Harry only watched him with those hungry eyes, smirking. He curled his fingers inside of Draco, hitting _that_ spot with practiced accuracy.

Draco had only moments to process before Harry sucked his prick into his warm, wet mouth. Draco threw back his head on the chaise, choked whimpers escaping the back of his throat.

Harry only continued sucking, twisting his fingers inside of his hole and avoiding that euphoric spot— _deliberately_.

Draco opened his eyes, unshed tears blurring his vision. He caught their reflection in the intricate mirror above the fireplace. Harry’s dark head was bobbing up and down between Draco’s legs.

He met his own eyes in the mirror. 

Silver eyes stared back at him, reddened and puffy around the edges. His disheveled blond hair was a halo around his head, a sharp contrast to the black velvet of the chaise. His skin was so pale compared to Harry’s olive complexion. Together they made an enticing tableau, like a renaissance painting of an angel being ravished by some dark god. 

Harry's tanned fingers were pressed deep into the milky skin of his thigh, reddening the skin around his fingertips.

There would be bruises tomorrow.

Would that be the only evidence of their impassioned relationship when it was over? 

Old bruises and fading love bites along with parts of Draco that would perpetually ache for _Harry_ and Harry alone.

Harry's teeth scraped against the underside of Draco's prick, making his breath hitch. "I-I-m going to come, Harry."

Harry abruptly pulled away, denying Draco the feeling of that blissful wet heat and his impending orgasm. 

Harry stood and placed one bent knee next to Draco’s hips on the chaise, keeping his hand cupped under one of his knees, his legs spread wantonly.

Harry leaned over him and smiled, his eyes raking over Draco.

“You look beautifully wrecked, Draco. I love when you look like this— _desperate_ for me and only me.”

“ _Please_ ,” Draco begged, reaching out his arms for Harry.

Harry tsked and pushed back some of Draco’s hair with his free hand. “Be patient, love.”

Harry pulled back and one-handedly unzipped his trousers and pulled his hard, leaking cock overtop his black boxer briefs.

“W-will you _fuck_ me, H-Harry?” Draco sobbed brokenly.

Harry let out a strained chuckle. “I’m not taking your virginity today, Draco. Though I would love nothing more than to fuck your tight hole, I had something else in mind. Keep your legs spread.”

Harry released Draco’s leg and rested his hand next to Draco’s head, balancing his weight overtop him. He lowered himself, pressing his prick against Draco’s.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath, overwhelmed with the sensation of Harry’s hot erection pressed against his own. As he stared at their joined pricks, he flushed and groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Harry tugged his arm away from his face, a bemused smile on his lips. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re so much bigger than me. It’s _embarrassing_ …” he mumbled.

Harry pressed a chaste kiss to Draco’s sweaty forehead and like the devil himself, whispered, “Wait until it’s inside of you.”

Harry conjured lube, spreading it over his cock and hand. He then wrapped his slick hand around both of their cocks, giving them both a shallow pump.

“Ah— _Harry_ ,” Draco said breathlessly, hooking both of his feet around Harry’s hips at the small of his back.

“ _Beg me_ , Draco, beg me for it,” Harry rasped.

“ _Please, please, please_ ,” he sobbed incoherently.

Draco dug his heels into the base of Harry’s spine and arched his back, attempting to chase the friction of Harry’s hand pistoning over their cocks. The obscene squelching sound of Harry wanking them both off filled the room, making Draco’s face heat and the oversensitive head of his prick gush pre-cum.

“Look at me,” Harry ordered in a gravelly voice.

Draco’s eyes snapped open and connected with Harry’s.

Harry’s jaw was clenched, his eyes rapt on their slick cocks. Unbidden, Draco slid his hands up his torso, sliding his fingertips over his own hardened nipples. Under Harry’s intense gaze, he pinched them, pushing himself over the edge.

Draco came with a harsh cry, his head thrown back with the intensity of his orgasm. His cum shot up between them, hitting his chin and painting some of Harry’s chest with the warm, viscous liquid.

“ _Little fucking cockslut_ —” Harry growled, jerking Draco through his orgasm.

When Draco went limp beneath Harry, his chest rising and falling with harsh, stuttered breaths, Harry released their cocks.

”You came without permission, Draco.”

Before Draco could even catch his breath to respond, Harry cupped him under his armpits and lifted him from the chaise. He stood and turned, sitting on the edge of the chaise and set Draco between his legs on the floor.

Draco reached out and shakily placed both of his hands on Harry’s knees, steadying himself. He glanced up at Harry from under his lashes, his lank cock hanging between his legs and his cum dripping down his chest. “Harry?”

Harry gave him a dark smile, leaning back on straightened arms. “Suck my cock, Draco. Finish me.”

Draco eyed Harry’s intimidating length. The head was plump and an angry red color, his shaft glistening with lube, making the veins stand out against the tanned, velvety skin.

Harry reached down grabbed some of Draco’s blond hair, making him gasp when he gave a sharp tug. “Swallow me, baby.”

Draco leaned forward and tentatively daubed his tongue against the slit. When Harry sucked in a sharp breath, it emboldened him. He opened his mouth and covered it over the head of his cock, flattening his tongue against the underside of his shaft.

It was his first time giving oral and he was unsure of himself. He opened his eyes, gazing dazedly up at Harry for guidance.

Harry brushed his fingers against Draco’s jaw. “So good, baby,” he praised. “Take it deeper.”

Draco took more of Harry’s length, choking when the thick head hit the back of his throat. 

Harry began snapping his hips upwards, pressing Draco’s head down farther on his cock. Draco gagged, his eyes beginning to water. 

“Look at me, Draco,” Harry ordered.

Draco immediately met his eyes, Harry’s face blurred due to his wet lashes. Several hot tears escaped the corners of his eyes and slid down his face.

“So pretty, so beautiful—you’re _mine_ , Draco,” Harry rasped, letting out a low groan before he came, his cum spraying against the back of Draco’s throat, choking him and make him splutter around his rigid length.

”Swallow it,” Harry ordered.

Draco took a gasping swallow, some of the salty liquid sliding down his throat. Not all of it went down, excess saliva and semen bubbling from the corners of his mouth and spilling over, mixing with the cum on his chin and chest.

When Harry was spent, Draco sagged to the floor. 

Harry tucked his semi-hard cock back into his trousers and scooped up Draco from the floor. He walked over to the sofa and sat on it, Draco curled in his lap. 

“P-please kiss me, Harry,” Draco begged softly.

Harry turned his head and pressed his lips to Draco’s, sharing a sweet kiss with him, their combined tastes mingling on their tongues.

Harry pulled back and cast a wandless, wordless cleaning charm. The semen and saliva disappeared from both of their bodies.

They were quiet for several minutes, the thundering sound of their hearts and harsh breathing seeming to be the only thing heard in the large room.

Harry shifted, tucking Draco next to him on the sofa. He leaned over the sofa and reached down, scooping up his discarded coat from the floor. He draped it over Draco’s shoulders, effectively covering his naked lower half.

”Thank you,” Draco said softly.

Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, a sigh of contentment leaving his lips.

He cast a surreptitious glance up at Harry. 

Up this close, Draco noticed several short silver hairs interspersed throughout the black stubble on his face.

It made Draco yearn for Harry to tease his nipples with that coarse hair.

”Ah,” Harry said suddenly.

Harry reached into one of the pockets of his coat and fished something out.   
  
He held out his hand and a sheer, emerald green cellophane package rested in his palm. It was small and tied off at the top with decorative black ribbon. 

“What’s this?” Draco asked, taking the proffered gift.

Harry dug around in his other coat pocket, pulling out his cigarettes. “An early birthday present.”

Draco’s birthday was in a week.

He had almost forgotten.

Something twisted in his chest, his fingers tightening around the gift. 

”Open it,” Harry said, placing the cigarette between his lips and lighting it with a wave of his hand.

Draco untied the ribbon, taking care to not tear the diaphanous wrapping paper as he pulled it open.

Nestled inside the paper were three Liquorice Wands. 

Harry took a drag from his cigarette before speaking. “I noticed how your gaze lingered on them when we walked past Sugarplum’s storefront in Diagon Alley.”

Draco stared at the candy, a flurry of conflicting emotions washing over him.

“Dad used to get them for me when I was young. If he was gone for more than a week, he’d bring these home as consolation. I was always so upset when he was gone for long periods of time...” 

Harry took Draco’s free hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of his wrist. “I’m sorry, Draco. I didn’t know.”

”N-no!” Draco clambered onto Harry’s lap, facing him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, his knees bracketing his hips. “I love it, really. It’s perfect.”

Draco peppered Harry’s face with soft kisses, lingering on the scar on his forehead.

“If I knew candy would elicit this kind of reaction, I would have bought the entire store,” Harry murmured, holding his cigarette out to the side so it wasn’t near Draco.

Draco giggled and pressed closer to Harry, the front of Harry’s coat gaping open to expose his bare legs and flaccid prick.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t ever share that beautiful laugh with anyone but me, Draco. When I saw that boy’s hands all over you today, I could barely restrain myself. He was touching what’s mine.”

Draco swallowed thickly, tightening his arms around Harry, the candy still clutched in his hand.“If I’m yours, you’re mine, Harry.”

Harry just stared up him with hooded eyes, smoke curling in the air around them. 

Draco leaned forward and nuzzled his pert nose against Harry’s. “Say it,” he whispered against his lips.

Harry settled a proprietary hand on Draco’s hip. 

“I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I’m already working on the next chapter and it’s what you all have been ✨waiting✨ for. I don’t intend to keep you waiting long, my beautiful readers. 😏
> 
> I know this chapter was a bit long, but I couldn’t stop. Lmao.
> 
> Your sweet kudos and comments keep me motivated. 🖤


	8. Beautiful Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Draco’s birthday and Harry has a special surprise in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the fucking commence!

“So, how is the Malfoy boy doing under your care, Harry?”

Harry sat in Kingsley’s office in a chair across from his desk. He smiled at the mention of Draco, an unfamiliar feeling of contentment settling over him.

The past week with Draco had been...well, exquisite.

Each night for the past week, Draco would crawl into bed with him, all clumsy, pale limbs and inexperienced kisses. 

Draco would press himself against Harry, wordlessly begging Harry for what they both seemed hopelessly addicted to.

_Each other._

Harry would be defenseless against Draco’s small whimpers and beautiful, tear-drenched eyes. 

Harry would tease the boy mercilessly, keeping him on the edge until he was a sobbing wreck, his lips swollen and red from Harry’s relentless torture with his own teeth. 

He would leave marks on Draco’s body, deep purple love bites on his inner thighs and around his pink nipples. 

Harry would eventually always concede, unable to resist Draco when he begged so sweetly.

 _”Please, Harry, please touch me. I want you, I_ need _you.”_

Harry would stretch Draco’s tight hole with fingers until nothing but incoherent litanies of urgent pleas were the only thing falling from his lips.

Harry would have Draco sit on his face, holding his pale thighs wide open with his hands. He would eat out his pink hole and order Draco to jerk himself off while he did it. When Draco would come, it would splatter on Harry's bare chest and stomach. Harry would then have Draco lick the cum off his chest, ordering him to make eye contact with him the entire time.

Each morning, he’d awake to Draco clinging to him, his head tucked against Harry’s chest. He would card his fingers through the boy’s soft hair, his heart tightening when Draco would let out a contented sigh, his warm breath gusting across Harry’s bare chest.

It was bliss like Harry had never known.

As he would stare down at Draco’s cherubic features in repose, a protectiveness so fierce would overcome Harry, his obsession with the boy bordering on feral.

He would do anything for him.

The thought of Draco leaving him would make him want to lock the boy away, tie him up somewhere in the house and never let him go.

Of course, he knew these inane thoughts were unhealthy. 

The boy would eventually leave.

It would be best for both of them.

”It’s been going well, Kingsley,” Harry answered, breaking himself away from his dark musings.

”And the investigation?” Kingsley pressed.

Harry crossed an ankle over his knee, a deep sigh escaping him. “Nothing concrete as of yet. The Malfoy family had numerous enemies, and as Death Eaters, the list of people who would want them dead is endless. We’ve discovered that Lucius had been dealing dragon blood illegally. I’ve sent two Aurors to Romania to question the workers at the sanctuary there.”

Kingsley nodded slowly. “Today is Draco’s seventeenth birthday, correct?”

Harry clenched his jaw. “It is.”

Draco was legally considered an adult now and was free to use magic outside of school. 

Harry had wanted to stay home and celebrate his birthday with him, but Draco had urged him to go to work. 

“ _I’ll see you when you get home, Harry. I’ll be fine by myself, I promise.”_

_Harry had leaned down, brushing his lips against Draco’s neck. “I’ve a surprise for you tonight,” he’d whispered._

_Draco had shivered, his pupils dilating. Harry had ghosted his lips over the boy’s ear, briefly nipping at the delicate skin.  
_

_“I’ll think of you until I return, Draco. About how you feel stretched around my fingers and how you’ll beg so deliciously tonight when I’m done teasing you...”_

Draco had ceaselessly begged for Harry’s cock each night, raising his hips and pressing his arse against Harry’s achingly hard prick.

It always took everything in Harry to not sink his length into Draco’s wet, needy virgin hole. He would instead get the boy on his hands and knees and order him to press his pale thighs together. Harry would then lube up his cock and fuck between the boy’s soft thighs, biting the skin of his neck from behind as he came.

Harry would then lay down on his back and command Draco to finger himself in front of him, telling him just how deep or how shallow to pump his elegant fingers. Draco would be positioned with his arse raised in the air, his knees on either side of Harry’s hips and his face pressed to the bed between Harry’s legs.

Harry would smack the boy’s arse if he tried touching his prick, ordering him to finish himself using his fingers alone. Draco would eventually become a blubbering mess, drool and tears soaking the sheets between Harry’s legs. Harry had found that the boy loved his dirty talk, becoming absolutely debauched when Harry would whisper filthy, heated words to him while he fingered himself.

_”Such a good whore...stretching yourself for me. Do you want my cock, baby? Do you imagine me sinking into you, fucking you until you’re nothing but a bleeding, cum-filled mess for me?”_

Draco had came with a cry, his cum coating Harry’s cock and thighs, seeming to burn his skin with how hot it was. Harry had made him lick it up, Draco’s small, pink tongue making Harry’s cock come alive with renewed vigor. He had pressed the boy’s mouth down on it, choking him until Draco’s saliva had slid down his shaft. He had come in his mouth, not releasing his grip on the boy’s hair until he had swallowed every last drop. 

Draco had crawled up him after, pressing his cum-coated lips to Harry’s to share a sweet kiss that had only led them to more illicit activities.

They were insatiable for each other and Draco would beg, plead, and cry for Harry to make love to him.

Tonight, Harry would give him what he always begged for. 

He would take Draco’s virginity, ensuring that Harry would be his first. He wanted to brand himself on the boy, but the only way he could do that right now was through sex. 

Their time together was limited. Soon Draco would return to school and eventually, he would graduate. Harry wanted Draco to go on with his life and put the murder of his parents behind him.

One thing that had plagued Harry most of his life had been the murder of his own parents. He knew better than anyone that revenge was an obsessive burden that only led a bleak path to hollow retribution. Even after Voldemort had been defeated, Harry was left to deal with the aftereffects of the war. His innocence had been taken from him at a very young age and he'd never quite collected the remnants of the boy he had used to be before.

All that was left of Harry was the fragmented man he was today.

If anything, he could help Draco understand that his parents' murder and the life that they had led before their death was not a path he had to follow.

Harry wished Draco could remain with him.

He wanted to keep him. 

The decision to give Draco what he wanted had been a difficult one, but Harry was tired of fighting his own desire for the boy. Maybe it was selfish, but Harry didn’t care. He wanted Draco to remember him and this was the only way he was able to show him how much he meant to him for now.

Kingsley cleared his throat, making Harry glance up. 

"Well, I don't want to keep you, Harry. I have a meeting with the Bulgarian Minister of Magic at noon and I don't want to be late."

Harry nodded and stood. "Thank you, Kingsley. I'll have the report from my team of Aurors about their findings in Romania on your desk by next week."

Kingsley smiled and shuffled some folders around on his desk.

"Do wish Draco a happy birthday for me. Turning seventeen for a young witch or wizard is a very exciting time and only to be experienced once. He mustn't waste a second because before he knows it, he'll be like one of us, discussing boring bureaucratic affairs and worrying about things much deeper than love potions and arithmancy exams." Kingsley rubbed at his jaw with one hand and chuckled. "Well, I don't suppose I know exactly what the youth of today worries about anymore. It's been so long since I was a boy myself."

Harry gave him a tight smile. "Of course, Kingsley. I'll let him know."

**XXX**

A knock on Harry's office door made him glance up.

Hermione slid in, a remorseful expression on her face.

"Sorry, Harry. Are you very busy?"

Harry shook his head and swept out a hand. "No, Hermione. Please, sit."

Hermione walked in, closing the door behind her. She took a seat on the chair in front of Harry's desk, blowing an errant curl out of her eyes.

She was wearing a sharp black pantsuit with a plum colored blouse and heels. Harry knew she had to testify at a trial today and only dressed professionally when making an appearance in front of the Wizengamot. 

"I wanted to catch you before you went home for the evening. I have something for you, erm, well, for Draco actually."

Harry raised a brow. "For Draco?"

Hermione nodded excitedly and pulled a wrapped parcel from her handbag. "It's a sweater for his birthday. I knitted it myself. I've been practicing on the weekends. My stitching is kind of off, but I promise it's wearable. It should keep him warm during winter. You remember how cold it can be in the castle around that time."

Harry stared down at the brown wrapping paper. It was tied off with a velvet green ribbon. He smiled ruefully.

”Do you remember when Molly knitted those sweaters for Ron and I at Christmas?”

Hermione giggled. “I remember. Ron was always so fussy back then. Well, he’s still like that if I’m being honest.”

”That’s what makes Ron so unique, his abrasive attitude.”

Hermione giggled again. “You’re so right, Harry.”

"Thank you, Hermione. I'm sure Draco will love it."

Hermione gave a sheepish smile. "I'm working on one for you, too, but it's not finished yet. I'll give it to you on Christmas."

Harry put Draco's present in his desk drawer, closing it. "You don't have to make me anything, Hermione."

"Don't be foolish, Harry. You're my best friend, of course I'll give you something. Have you thought any more about bringing Draco by for dinner this weekend?"

"I told Draco about it and he wants to go, so expect us to be there by six. You'll have to be patient with him, though. He's terribly shy around new people."

Hermione waved a hand in the air in front of her. "That's quite all right. Rose is the same way. I can't get the girl to even say hello without turning crimson."

Harry chuckled. "Maybe they'll become close friends then."

Hermione laughed and her brows suddenly went up. "Oh!" she turned to dig around her handbag, pulling out a copy of the Prophet. "You didn't tell me that you were seeing Ginny on the sly. I'm your best friend, and I have to read about it in the Daily Prophet, Harry, really?"

Harry took the Prophet from Hermione's hand, confusion washing over him. "What are you talking about?"

He read over the front page, his brows climbing his forehead as he read.

**HARRY POTTER, WIZARDING BRITAIN'S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR IN LOVE WITH HIS FORMER CLASSMATE!**

**"** _Bloody hell_ ," Harry muttered before reading on.

_Harry Potter, the chosen one, finally agreed to sit down for an exclusive interview with Rita Skeeter over the weekend. It's known throughout the wizard community how elusive he can be, his celebrity status and aversion to any social events making him even more tempting to those who wish to get an inside look to the alluring wizard's private life. Harry sat down with me over the weekend to offer a snippet into his mysterious home life and what makes the illustrious man tick._

"You hate Rita Skeeter. Why did you agree to do an interview with her?" Hermione asked, suddenly by his side. She leaned over Harry's shoulder to read with him.

"I only agreed to it because she promised she would stop writing about Draco if I gave her exclusive interview," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Harry's fingers tightened on the Prophet and continued reading.

_Harry Potter offered an eye-opening account to his personal life, alluding to the fact that he is quite lonely and spends most of his days in solitude reading or working for the Ministry as an Auror. Fear not ladies, his stoic demeanor and intimidating presence are just a front for the charming, emotional man that hides beneath._

"I'm going to hex the bitch," Harry growled.

_The reclusive bachelor let us in to his day-to-day, reminiscing about his school days and his childhood friends. One such childhood friend being Ginevra Weasley, who made a surprise appearance at the pub we conducted the interview at. Harry seemed quite taken with her and was entirely enraptured by her presence. This reporter is remiss to report for all hopeful witches currently reading this that Harry Potter may have wedding bells in his future._

"Who took this photo of you and Ginny?" Hermione pointed to a moving photo of Harry and Ginny talking by the entrance of the pub next to the article.

"Rita must have taken a photo of us as I was leaving. Ginny was coming into the pub. She was meeting her new boyfriend there. We chatted for five minutes and then I left."

"That dreadful woman..." Hermione whispered.

Harry couldn't take anymore, wadding up the Prophet in his hand. He levitated the crumpled ball above his palm and made it burst into flames, charring it to ash within seconds.

"She's always been notoriously...overindulgent, hasn't she?" Hermione asked, watching Harry with a curious expression. 

A sudden tug in Harry's lower stomach made him pause. 

He had reinforced the wards on his home using his own blood this time. If anything breached them, Harry would instantly know. He didn't use blood magic often, but his paranoia over Draco's safety had led him to up the security of his home. 

Harry stood, pulling Hermione into a tight embrace. "I have to go, Hermione. We'll be there for dinner this weekend."

Hermione hugged him back. "A-All right, then. I'll see you both this weekend. We're looking forward to it."

Harry released her and took her present from his desk drawer, tucking it into the pocket of his jacket. Without a backward glance, he strode from his office. 

**XXX**

Harry had entered the drawing room of his home through Floo, storming through the house in search of Draco.

On the third floor, he had found Kreacher laying stiffly on the corridor rug in a Full Body-Bind curse.

Harry knelt and ran his hand in the air overtop Kreacher, releasing him from his invisible bonds. The house-elf slumped to the floor, a look of relief loosening his droopy features.

”What _happened_?” Harry demanded coolly.

”Malfoy boy had been downstairs reading in the kitchen. Something set him off and he demanded that Kreacher allow him to leave the house. When Kreacher told him that Master Potter had forbade it, the Malfoy boy became even more angered. Cursed Kreacher when he was cleaning the vases, he did.”

”How could he break the wards? They’re sealed off with my blood. He wouldn’t have learned that kind of advanced magic yet.”

Kreacher got to his feet, dusting himself off with taloned hands. ”Not sure, Master Potter. Malfoy boy is more cunning than he appears, he is. Still owes me something shiny.”

Harry stood and narrowed his eyes.

He knew where to check next.

**XXX**

Harry Apparated to the Parkinson’s estate.

He knocked on the door and demanded that Pansy’s parents allow him to speak with her. He told them that he was looking for his ward, Draco, and that Pansy might know of his whereabouts. They had seemed hesitant to allow him in, so he flashed his Auror credentials and they’d both paled before reluctantly stepping aside to allow him entry.

Pansy was sitting on a bench in the solarium of their house, a variety of magical plants surrounding her. She had sketch pad in her hand, a quill in her other hand that was moving ceaselessly across the paper.

Harry stopped in front of her, staring down at her bowed head.

”What do _you_ want?” she asked dryly.

”Where is he, Pansy?”

She kept sketching, not looking up. “Why do you want to know?”

”Because I am his guardian and I am responsible for his well-being.”

Pansy snorted delicately, tucking some of her black hair behind her ear. “That’s funny. You acting like you care for his well-being.”

Harry sighed. “What is that supposed to mean, Pansy? I don’t have time for these childish games.”

Her hand halted in its ministrations. “You don’t care about Draco at all. You only hurt his feelings all of the time.”

”What are you even talking about?”

Pansy glared up at him. “He read that article about you in the Prophet today. He sent me a letter asking if I could help him lower the wards on the house. I agreed.”

Harry stared down at her. “How would you even know how to counteract blood magic?”

Pansy scoffed. “One of my family’s most coveted secrets are the production and usage of blood magic, Mr. Potter. It’s quite well-known by this point. I’m not a dolt.”

Harry mentally filed that away for later. 

“You must know that it’s not safe for Draco to leave the house, Pansy.”

Pansy slammed her sketchbook down on the bench and shot up, jabbing a finger into the middle of Harry’s chest. “And _you_ must know that Draco is my best friend! You hurt him with that article, Mr. Potter!”

Harry’s gaze sharpened. “What are you trying to say, Pansy?”

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Draco has a hard time trusting people. He’s been through a lot and he doesn’t open up to people that often.” Pansy’s gaze cut to Harry’s, a knowing gleam in their brown depths. “ _You_ of all people should know and understand that.”

Pansy Parkinson was a clever witch and would someday be invaluable to whatever magical organization she would choose to one day work for.

Harry knelt down, making himself eye-level with her.

”The article was a lie, Pansy,” he said softly. “I’m not dating Ginny. There are a lot of things adults lie about, but just know that in this moment, I’m telling you the truth.”   
  
When Pansy only continued glaring at him, Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“ _Bloody he_ —“ Harry stopped and sighed again before continuing. ”I’m not—I’m not dating Ginny because my heart already belongs to someone else.”

Harry couldn’t believe he was on his knees professing his most secret emotions to a teenage witch while surrounded by an eclectic mix of magical houseplants.

Rita Skeeter would have a field day if she knew about it.

But he would do anything if it meant finding Draco.

Pansy gave him a speculative up and down with her eyes.

”Draco is a good person, Mr. Potter.”

”I know. He’s lucky to have a friend like you. Now, tell me where he is, Pansy. Where did he go?”

Pansy’s eyes softened and she uncrossed her arms.

”Home, of course.”

**XXX**

Harry Apparated just outside Malfoy Manor with a resounding crack that scorched the ground around his boots.

In his haste to get to Wiltshire, he’d Disapparated with only the intense urgency to find Draco controlling him. Apparition was a very precise type of magical travel and wasn’t to be trifled with. If your mind wasn’t completely focused on your destination, it could leave disastrous effects, such as splinching.

It was dark out and raining now, Malfoy Manor a great fortress of pompous pure-blooded construction against the gloomy, gray sky behind it.

Harry had nothing but unpleasant memories of the mansion and didn’t wish to step foot into its cursed doors again.

But for Draco, he would walk into Hell itself if it meant he could see those gray eyes just once more.

He raised his wand in front of him and unlocked the front door with a wave.

Inside, the large foyer was dark and quiet. Harry cast _Lumos_ and the tip of his wand ignited with a soft, white light. It illuminated the area in front of him.

He slowly made his way through the mansion. A large portrait of Narcissa Malfoy hung in a sitting room at the front of the house.

Harry raised his wand to the portrait to better see. A young Narcissa glared down her thin nose at him, a regal sneer curling her full lips.

Lips like Draco’s.

Draco resembled her so much. 

Narcissa arched a perfectly groomed brow, her blue eyes boring into Harry from above.

A realization suddenly struck Harry while standing there.

Without Draco’s pretentious parents, he would have never existed.

Even though Lucius Malfoy had caused some of the most painful experiences of Harry’s life, he would never wish their death. Without Lucius and Narcissa, there would be no Draco. If he could turn back time and reverse some of the awful things that he been done to him—some of it caused directly by Lucius himself—he wouldn’t undo it.

The chain of events that had led to Harry being who he was had led Draco to him.

He lowered his wand and left the portrait, continuing to the next room.

Harry’s wand illuminated what looked to be a cavernous living area.

The floor was black and white tile, gilded crown molding adorning the arched ceilings above. A variety of spindly-looking armchairs, chaises, and sofas decorated the area. Several decorative, intricate-looking wall sconces lit the area, casting an ambient, golden glow on every reflective surface. A stained glass skylight was in the center of the ceiling. It depicted some sort of biblical scene, angels and demons in a writhing battle. The sound of rain softly pattering against the skylight was the only sound to be heard.

In the center of the room sat Draco.

He was sitting on the floor, his arms wrapped around his legs and chin resting atop his knees. He was facing away from Harry.

” _Draco_ —“ Harry gasped, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

He began to cross the room to him, but halted when Draco spoke.

”This is where I found them, you know. I first noticed my Dad. He was laying face-up, just here. My Mum was several feet away.”

Harry stayed silent. 

“It’s funny because we never used this room. Mum would always decorate it for Christmas, but we never sat in here together as a family. It’s kind of funny that this was the place they died. I’ll never know why they were in here together and I think that’s the saddest part.”

“Draco...” Harry said softly, the fingers of his free hand clenching into a fist.

Draco turned and Harry could see that he’d been crying. The skin around his eyes were red and irritated. His gray eyes appeared so luminous after he cried. Only Draco could make crying appear beautiful to Harry.

“What are you doing here, Harry?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“I came for _you_ , Draco. I’ll always come for you. There’s no where on this earth that you could run where I wouldn’t follow.”

Draco scoffed and wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper. “And if I told you I no longer wanted to see you?”

Harry clenched his jaw. “If that’s what you want, I would respect your wishes.”

Draco gave a derisive snort. ”You don’t have to act like you care about me anymore, Harry. I’m seventeen now and I can live on my own. I don’t need you protecting me all the time.”

Harry took a step towards him. ”You think my concern for you is a... _charade_?”

Draco jumped up, hugging himself. “Of course it is! You’re thirty-one and I’m seventeen. You just see me as some _kid_!”

”That’s simply not true, Draco. I have never _feigned_ my emotions for you. In fact, I’ve showed more of my true self to you than anyone else in my entire life.”

” _Stop_ lying to me! You’re just like everyone else. My Dad, my Mum, and everyone else. You just say what I want to hear to ensure that I follow along like a good puppet!”

“Draco, please, listen—“ Harry tried taking another step towards him.

Draco jerked his wand from his pocket and brandished it. “I’m _done_ listening. Don’t come any closer, Harry. I-I’ll curse you. I will!”

Harry didn’t respond, pocketing his wand. He kept walking towards Draco until the tip of Draco’s wand was pressed to his chest.

”If that’s what you want,” Harry rasped. 

Draco’s hand trembled, digging his wand harder into Harry’s chest.

”I w-will if you don’t leave me alone,” he said shakily.

”Oh, baby...” Harry whispered.

”Don’t!” Draco snapped. “I read that horrid article in the Prophet. You were with that woman...I won’t hinder your future, Harry. If you want to get married or...or—have _kids_ ,” his breath hitched.

Harry reached up and gently wrapped his fingers around Draco’s on his wand, steadying it. ”I don’t want a future without you in it, Draco.”

Draco gasped, dropping his wand. He tried to pull his hand away, but Harry tightened his grip on Draco and yanked him towards him. He lifted Draco till his feet no longer touched the floor, bringing them nose-to-nose.

”I want no one but _you._ Your gray eyes _,”_ Harry kissed the the tip of Draco’s nose, “your lovely lips,” Harry pecked Draco’s lips with his own chastely, “your porcelain skin,” he kissed his cheek, “but what I want most...is your heart.”

Draco closed his eyes and tried to push away from him. “ _Shut up, shut up, shut up_.”

Harry knelt, still holding a struggling Draco. “I won’t. Kiss me, Draco. Please, kiss me.”

Draco slapped Harry across the face and began beating on his chest with his closed fists. “Stop it! You’re just trying to distract me!”

Harry allowed Draco to escape his arms and was surprised when Draco tackled him to the floor, his knees bracketing his hips. He grabbed Harry by the lapels of his jacket and shook him.

”Just admit it, you prat! You don’t want me!”

Harry smiled up at him, feeling as if a kitten were pawing at his chest. “I’ll always want you, you foolish boy.”

A lone tear slid down Draco’s cheek and Harry leaned up, licking it away. 

Draco groaned in defeat and crushed his mouth to Harry’s.

Harry didn’t waste a second. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to Draco’s, his salty tears flavoring their kiss. Little whimpers sounded from the back of Draco’s throat, spurring Harry on.

Harry flipped Draco over until he was beneath him. He gathered Draco’s wrists into one hand and stretched them above his head, returning to their heated kiss.

He pulled away and began kissing down Draco’s neck. 

“How could you think I’d want anyone but _you_...you’ve owned me from the beginning...” he murmured between kisses to Draco’s throat.

”Harry, when I saw that picture—“ Draco broke off, hiccuping sweetly. 

“I know, baby. I _know_.”

For he did know. 

When Harry had seen Draco with Blaise, jealousy had scalded him until blistering rage was all he felt.

Harry pulled Draco’s jumper off over his head and threw it to the side. He sucked one of Draco’s bruised nipples into his mouth, lashing the hardened nub with his tongue.

” _Harry_ ,” Draco whined.

Harry did the same to Draco’s other nipple, not stopping until Draco was writhing beneath him, arching his back to get more of his nipple into Harry’s mouth.

”Where’s your bedroom?” Harry mouthed around a nipple.

Draco grabbed two handfuls of Harry’s hair and tugged. “Up-upstairs,” he said breathlessly.

Harry stood, pulling Draco up with him. He scooped Draco up into his arms and made his way back to the foyer where he’d seen the staircase.

They didn’t stop kissing each other and Harry’s cock was pressing painfully tight against the zipper of his trousers. He was ravenous for the boy.

”Do you know how worried I was?” Harry asked, nipping at Draco’s lips with his teeth.

Draco pressed a sweet kiss to Harry’s scar on his forehead. “I’m sorry for worrying you, Harry. I was just upset.”

They finally made it the second landing and Draco directed Harry to a bedroom off to the side. He paid no attention to how the room was decorated. His only focus was Draco’s maddening lips upon his skin. He stopped, pulling back the covers before laying Draco on the end of the bed.

He tugged off Draco’s shoes and roughly ripped his trousers and underwear off of him.

Draco pressed the back of his trembling hand to his mouth, flushing under Harry’s gaze. 

“Are we—are you going to make love to me, Harry?”

Harry groaned at Draco’s innocent question and began quickly undressing. When he was fully naked, he leaned down and gave Draco one more mind-scrambling kiss before pulling away.

”Before I fuck you, your punishment is due.”

”P-p-punishment?” Draco stammered.

”Yes, baby. For leaving the house. For putting yourself in danger. Turn over on the bed on your hands and knees.”

Draco slowly assumed the position, a slight tremble to his pale thighs. From this angle, Harry could see everything. Draco’s erect prick hung between his legs, pale pink and leaking pre-cum. His tiny, pink hole contracted, still healing bruises decorating the skin around it.

Harry glanced around the room and spotted one of Lucius’ old walking canes leaning against a desk.

He walked over and grabbed it, returning to the spot in front of Draco’s upturned arse on the bed.

”Five hits and if you can take them all like a good boy, I’ll reward you with my cock, Draco.”

Draco only whimpered and nodded, pressing his face to the mattress.

Harry twirled the cane around in his hand, raising it above his head with one arm. He brought it down in one smooth arc, slamming it against Draco’s bare arse. 

A choked sob escaped Draco, his pre-cum dripping from his cock and to the sheets below. 

A long, angry red mark blossomed on the pale skin of Draco’s arse cheeks. 

“So good, baby. Four more.”

Harry delivered the next three whacks in quick succession, not holding back. By the time he was done with those three, Draco was audibly crying, mewling softly in between hits.

”This last one, I want you to spread your cheeks with your fingers. I want this one to land against that slutty hole. Do you want that, Draco?”

Draco nodded and reached back with both hands, spreading open his arsecheeks with his trembling fingers.

Harry smirked and reared back his arm holding the cane, swinging it forward in one punishing wallop against Draco’s fluttering hole.

Draco fell forward on the bed with a cry, curling into a pathetic ball in the middle of the bed.

Harry dropped the cane and placed one knee on the bed, crawling until he was overtop Draco’s small heaving form.

”It’s over now, baby. Did you like it? Tell me.”

Draco unfurled himself and twined his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him lower.

”I-I-I l-liked it, Harry. I always love whatever you do to me,” he cried, his lashes wet with tears.

Harry pushed back some of Draco’s hair with hand smiled. “Let’s get you ready for my cock, baby.”

He conjured lube, spreading it over Draco’s hole with his fingers. When Draco sucked in a sharp inhale, Harry knew his arse and hole were probably _throbbing_ from his abuse.

He couldn’t help but feel primal possessiveness because he _knew_ Draco would feel him for days to come.

He began fingering Draco’s hot hole, groaning at the way it sucked his fingers in. The boy’s body knew who owned it.

He began scissoring two fingers in and out, briefly letting them curl against Draco’s prostate.

” _So good, so good, so good,_ ” Draco moaned repeatedly.

Harry couldn’t hold off any longer, so quick prep was all he could manage. His own cock felt as if it might implode if he didn’t get it inside of Draco fast enough.

Harry grasped one of Draco’s thighs and pressed it upwards until boy was spread wide under him. Draco gazed dazedly up at him, looking entirely out of it, his hips undulating of their own accord.

”Fuck me, Harry. Please, fuck me,” he begged softly.

”Anything for you.” Harry positioned the head of cock against Draco’s slick hole.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips, digging his heels into the small of his back to try to pull him closer.

Harry let out a strained chuckle. “Patience, love.”

He began sinking into Draco’s body, the hot, wet heat enveloping Harry’s cock inch by tortuous inch.

Draco whimpered and arched his hips, impaling himself even further on Harry’s cock.

When Harry’s bollocks hit Draco’s arse, he let out a low groan. 

“Ah! Please move, Harry. It’s too _good_ ,” he whined.

Harry dropped down to share a kiss with Draco, their teeth clumsily clacking together. His could feel Draco’s pebbled nipples rub against his chest, his erect prick caught between them and pressing into Harry’s abdomen.

”Tell me how it feels, baby,” Harry urged, pumping his cock in and out of Draco with deep, deliberate strokes, angling it so that the head of his prick slid against his prostate each time.

“Like—like— _ngh_ —right _there_ , Harry,” he gasped, a breathless moan escaping him.

Harry began pumping his cock in and out of Draco’s tight hole at even quicker pace, gnashing his teeth when Draco clenched down on him.

”F-Faster— _Harder_ , Harry, please!”

Harry pulled his cock out of Draco and grabbed his upper arm, roughly flipping him over. 

“Up on your hands and knees. _Now_.”

Draco complied and Harry rammed his cock back into his hole, making Draco fall forward on the bed. Harry grasped his hips with both hands and pulled him up, beginning to snap his hips into the boy.

Draco became a incoherent mess, raising his hips after each thrust from Harry. He let out keening moans and tiny whimpers, mixing with the obscene sound of wet slapping skin.

“This is how I’ve always wanted you, Draco. A beautiful wreck, a whore for _me_ and me alone.”

“Only for you, Harry. I-I love you so much,” he sobbed brokenly.

Harry let out a low growl and released Draco’s hips, folding over him. He placed both his hands palm down next to Draco’s head and dug his heels into the bed. He started delivering punishing thrusts, making sure his cock would jab against Draco’s prostate each time.

”Say it again,” Harry snarled.

” _Oh_ —I love you, Harry, I love you. Faster, please, _Daddy_ —“

Harry gave one brutal thrust and Draco came, his cum spraying against the sheets beneath him. 

“Fuck—Draco,” Harry’s thrusts stuttered and he sank his cock all the way inside of him before coming, filling the boy with his cum, excess semen spilling out from the sides of Draco’s hole and dripping down onto the sheets.

Harry gently separated himself from Draco, lube and semen trailing from his cockhead and seeping out of Draco’s stretched hole after he slid his prick out entirely.

Harry gathered Draco into his arms and muttered a cleaning charm. 

Draco curled against Harry’s side, pressing his cheek against his chest.

Harry pulled the blanket over them and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Draco’s head.

”Happy birthday, Draco,” he whispered, running his fingers through Draco’s light hair.

”Thank you, Harry,” he mumbled sleepily, his eyes already drifting closed.

With Draco safely back in Harry’s arms, he allowed himself to close his eyes and be lulled to sleep by the boy’s soft, even breaths gusting across his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 I’m going to hell. Hope you enjoyed this chapter✨ Thank you for all the support and love🖤


	10. Bonus: Schoolgirl Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I've been slacking on updating this story, so I wanted to give you a holiday treat. This chapter is just basically fan service. 
> 
> A lot of people in the comments have asked me to write Draco in a skirt, so I'm happy to oblige. 😏 This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with furthering the plot, I just wanted to give a quick update in apology. 
> 
> Happy Holidays! 🎄

“What are you doing?”

It was Saturday evening and Harry had been working on some paperwork when he finally went in search of his ward. Draco had been mysteriously absent from Harry’s side most of the day, and he found that he _missed_ the boy and his bright presence.

Draco was bent over the chest at the end of his bed in the room he’d been staying in.

Letting out a huff, Draco sat up, his pale face flushed. “Trying to clean out some of the stuff from this chest. If I’m going to stay with you for the rest of the summer, I want some space in here.”

Harry arched a dark brow. “We both know you don’t sleep in your bed at night, Draco,” he said, his voice thick with innuendo.

Draco’s face turned crimson, averting his gaze, making Harry smirk.

The past few nights, Draco had crawled into his bed after sunset. They spent most nights tangled together, losing themselves to the madness that Harry had finally come to accept. The boy was insatiable, not content unless Harry’s cock was _inside_ of him. Whether it was his mouth or hole, Draco was always _desperate_ for the pleasure that only Harry could give him.

“Well,” Draco mumbled. “I just wanted to clean up a bit, at any rate.”

Harry had been leaning against the door frame but straightened and walked over to where Draco was on his haunches before the chest. “I haven’t opened that thing in years. Find anything interesting?”

Draco shook his head, his blond hair slightly mussed. “Just some old spell books and…erm, _this_.”

He reached inside of the chest and pulled out a simple black pleated skirt. It was small, looking as if it belonged to a pre-teen.

Harry hummed noncommittally. “That must be Hermione’s. She stayed here a few times in the past. I’m not surprised she left some belongings behind.”

Draco sighed and leaned forward, rummaging around in the trunk. “She also left behind some of her school uniform, looks like. A pair of knee-length socks, a white-collared shirt, et cetera.”

Harry shrugged. “Well, she has no need of them now. I’m sure we can pitch them or donate them to the school. Whatever you wish to do, Draco.”

Draco nodded, but wouldn’t meet his gaze.

Harry knelt next to him and lifted his hand to pinch Draco’s chin between his fingers, turning his head so that he faced him. “What’s wrong?”

Draco let out a shaky laugh. “You’ll think it’s silly.”

“Tell me,” Harry ordered, grasping his chin tighter.

Draco’s gray eyes connected with his, a flush coloring his cheekbones. “When I first found the clothes, I was…jealous.”

Harry leaned closer, interest sparking within him. “Jealous?”

Draco nodded slowly. “My first thought was that it belonged to an ex-lover or something.” He gave a hoarse chuckle. “I’m ridiculous, aren’t I?”

Harry let his thumb glide against Draco’s lower lip. “It depends. Does it make you jealous to think of me with another person?”

Face crimson, Draco nodded. “It felt as if a hot poker had lanced my heart. I don’t want to share you. Imagining you being intimate with someone else, I can’t—”

His voice caught, his gray eyes wide and vulnerable.

Harry crushed his mouth to Draco’s, molding his lips over the boy’s trembling ones. Draco made a sweet sound, allowing Harry to control the kiss. After a while, Harry pulled back, smiling.

“Then no, I do not think it is ridiculous, Draco. If you want the complete truth, I will kill anyone who would ever dare touch you.”

Draco pupils dilated. “Y-you can’t mean that, Harry. That’s just…”

“Mad? I don’t care. It’s the truth,” his voice dropped lower, “and it makes me hard to think you don’t want to share me.”

Draco placed one hand on Harry’s bent knee, sliding it up higher until his slender fingers were almost touching the outline of his erection under his trousers. “We could…fix that,” he whispered, his voice shaky.

Harry’s heart swelled with pride.

He knew that Draco was still shy about doing anything sexual with him. It took a lot of coaxing and filthy words to make Draco’s inhibitions scatter. The fact that they weren’t in bed or complete darkness and he was saying something so brazen, so… _unlike_ him—

Harry’s cock throbbed painfully. “I have an idea.”

Draco blinked, his plump lips parting. “An idea?”

Harry nodded and grabbed the forgotten skirt from the floor. “A bargain. If you put this on for me, I’ll do something for you.”

Draco’s eyes darted between the skirt dangling from Harry’s fingers and back to his face a few times. “Y-you want me to dress up like a schoolgirl?”

Harry smiled and let skirt sway in his fingers. “Yes.”

“I-I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing. Girls, I mean,” Draco grumbled.

Harry dropped the skirt and pulled Draco bodily to him, pressing their chest together. “I’m not. I only want you. I only ever want you, Draco. I want to fuck you with that tiny skirt on because I’m a deviant that craves to see _my_ lover bouncing on my cock in a schoolgirl’s outfit. Only you. Only ever you.”

Draco was trembling now, his breath coming out in quick little pants. “I-I guess I could, if…”

Harry tightened his arms around the boy. “Anything. Name it.”

“Well,” Draco said softly. “I’ll wear the uniform if you…promise to quit smoking.”

Harry’s brows almost disappeared into his hairline before clearing his throat. “Quit smoking? That’s your demand?”

Draco nodded confidently, staring up at him. “I want you to quit smoking. It’s bad for you and I don’t want to think about you getting cancer and something horrible happening as a result. The thought of you dying…”

Draco shuddered, looking away from him.

Harry’s heart felt impossibly tight in his chest, his heartbeat thudding in his ears. “I can promise to try. For you, I will try.”

Draco beamed up at him. “Okay. Thank you, Harry.”

He scooped up the skirt from the ground, eyeing it with disdain. “There’s just one more thing I want you to do before I put this on…”

**XXX**

Harry glowered at the ceiling above him.

Why had he agreed to this?

He was trussed up, his arms stretched above his head and his wrists bound to one of the headboard’s bars.

Completely naked.

Draco’s stipulations were that Harry had to have his hands tied and he wasn’t allowed to use his magic or strength to escape.

He glanced down, his cock still hard between his legs and standing proud. Thinking about Draco and what he had planned for him was making him almost violently aroused.

His head thudded back against the mattress, blowing out a frustrated huff of air.

This wasn’t like Draco at all. Harry was usually the dominant one in the relationship. He always gave direction in their bed, Draco eager to please him and let him do as he pleased.

Where had Draco gotten this idea from? Had he been watching Muggle pornography?

Harry imagined Draco, wanking himself to a video of people fucking.

Had he watched men fuck each other? Had he stuffed his slender fingers in that tight little hole of his, imagining it were _Harry’s_ cock impaling him? Had he enjoyed getting off to the image of another man?

Jealousy and intense arousal fought for dominance within him, the arousal soothing the burning edge of his never-ending jealousy when it came to the boy.

“Okay, I’m coming out and you have to _promise_ not to laugh,” came a muffled voice behind the bathroom door.

Harry’s earlier thoughts forgotten, he shifted on the bed, digging his heels in. “Come out. Let me see you, baby. Daddy wants to see.”

He knew it did things to Draco when he called himself daddy.

Honestly, it did things to Harry as well. Dark, twisted things that wouldn’t be suitable for proper lovemaking, no.

When Draco addressed him as ‘ _Daddy’_ , Harry felt the primal need to break the boy. Fuck him until he was sobbing mess, his hole loosened and stretched from Harry’s punishing thrusts with his thick cock.

The bathroom door opening broke him from his dark musings, glancing up.

Draco stepped out and Harry’s breath caught.

The boy…no longer looked like a boy.

To be truthful, Draco had always been sort of effeminate looking. With his long lashes and obscene lips, he definitely wasn’t _masculine_ by any means, but Harry didn’t care. He would take Draco whatever way he could.

But this was something else.

“Your _hair_ ,” Harry choked out.

Draco was wearing the pleated skirt and knee-socks. He had put on the white collared shirt, the first three buttons undone, revealing the creamy expanse of his flat chest. His usually short blond hair was now long, pulled up into two pigtails on either side of his head with black ribbons.

He was so fucking beautiful that it actually _hurt_.

“I-I used a transfiguration spell to make it longer, just temporarily. I thought it would add to the experience,” he said sheepishly, furiously blushing.

Harry had to swallow several times before he could form words. “I like it. Come here, baby. Show me up close.”

He pulled at his restraints, his stiff cock pulsating between his legs, leaking copious amounts of pre-cum due to Draco’s creative outfit.

Draco slowly walked over to the bed, placing one knee onto the mattress. The skirt rode up, revealing his pale thighs. His legs appeared shaved due to how light his leg hair was. The collared shirt he wore gaped open, one of his pink nipples just visible beneath it.

Harry groaned. “Crawl over me, I want our pricks to touch.”

Draco shook his head, his pigtails swaying over his small shoulders, like flaxen waterfalls. “No. I wanted you tied up for a reason, Harry. You’re always in charge in the bedroom. I want to be in charge this time.”

Harry swallowed thickly, unused to Draco being authoritative when they were intimate. “As you wish, baby, but don’t tease me too much. I’m aching for you.”

He rocked his hips slightly, Draco’s gray eyes hungrily glued to his erection.

“Want it?” Harry bit out.

Draco blinked, snapping out of his transfixion. “I do, but not yet.”

He crawled over to Harry and he could do nothing but watch, his fingers flexing as he unconsciously pulled against his restraints.

Draco surprised him by climbing over top of him and placing both of his knees on either side of Harry’s face, baring himself. Harry’s mouth fell open, gifted with an unimpeded view of what was under his skirt.

Yellowing bruises in the shape of Harry’s hands were still healing on his pale arse cheeks, his pink hole glistening with lube. His little prick hung hard between his legs, a thin tendril of pre-cum leaking from his slit and oozing onto Harry’s bare chest.

“You prepared yourself in the bathroom? Without my help?” Harry asked hoarsely, his gaze still riveted under the boy’s skirt.

“Y-yes,” Draco moaned softly, spreading his legs. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to do it with your hands tied.”

Draco, stretching open his pink hole, lube squelching noisily between his pale fingers. _Preparing_ himself to take Harry’s cock, to ride it, to take his pleasure forcefully—

Harry yanked harshly against his bonds. “Tell me I can use magic now. I need to touch you.”

Draco whimpered. “Please, Harry. Just a while longer. Don’t hurt yourself trying to escape, I couldn’t stand it...”

Harry grunted in concession. “Fine. Do what you wanted to do. I _need_ to be inside of you.”

Without another word, Draco leaned down and sucked the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry tried to remain silent as Draco sucked in bliss, tracing the veins on his cock.

“Press back against my face. Let me taste that sweet hole of yours,” Harry rasped.

Draco moaned around Harry’s cock and scooted backward, allowing Harry better access.

He wasted no time, licking up Draco’s arse, letting his tongue trace the furled rim of his hole. The lube was sweet and thick, but not as sweet as Draco’s natural taste.

Ignoring the pulsing in his shaft, he sucked Draco’s hole and then spit on it, returning his tongue to that little pink rim. He delved the tip of his tongue into it, closing his lips around his furled opening at the same time and sucking.

“H-Harry, stop, love. _Please_. I’m going to come before I’m ready. I wanted to come with you inside of me, don’t you want that?”

The hint of desperation in Draco’s voice only spurred on Harry’s arousal.

Harry reluctantly stopped laving the boy’s hole, pulling back. “Fine,” he said gruffly.

Draco gingerly climbed off of him, switching his position so that he was now straddling Harry face-forward. When their pricks briefly brushed against each other, Draco’s breath hitched. The boy’s skirt hid both of their erections from view and not seeing it only turned Harry on that much more.

“Unbutton the rest of your shirt. Let me see those pretty nipples,” Harry commanded roughly.

Draco complied, unbuttoning the rest of the white shirt. The sides gaped open, revealing his chest. His nipples were hard little buds, seeming to beg for Harry’s mouth.

“Lean forward. I want to suck on them.” Harry rocked his hips, delighting in the feel of his cock sliding against Draco’s, their pre-cum mixing and easing the friction.

“Not yet,” Draco murmured, taking Harry’s rigid length into his hand. He lifted up slightly, placing the leaking head against his slick entrance.

Without any further preamble, Draco sank down onto Harry’s cock, letting out a high-pitched whimper when he was seated all the way.

“Easy,” Harry bit out. “Go slow, baby. Don’t push yourself.”

Biting his lower lip between his teeth, Draco lifted slightly and sank back down, the lube and Harry’s spit lubricating his easy glide back down.

“It—It feels so _good_ ,” Draco whispered hoarsely, shifting his hips in another small, experimental bounce.

“Does it?” Harry asked, barely able to speak when Draco’s tight entrance was sucking him in so eagerly.

Draco nodded dazedly and began bouncing up and down on Harry’s cock, placing his hands flat on Harry’s chest for balance.

With his hands tied, Harry could only lay there and watch. Draco’s eyes were screwed shut; his pale brows drawn together in an expression of pure pleasure.

Harry groaned when Draco suddenly slammed down atop him, sheathing him to the hilt in his slick channel.

“Lift up your skirt, I want to see us,” Harry ordered hoarsely, gritting his teeth as Draco continued bouncing at a slower pace, seeming to want to draw out his pleasure.

Draco complied, taking one hand away from Harry’s chest and using it to lift the hem of his skirt. His small prick was hard, bobbing as he bounced, Harry’s glistening shaft disappearing into his tight hole with each movement of Draco’s hips.

“Such a whore for it,” Harry growled, digging his heels into the bed.

He used the leverage to begin slamming his hips upward, pounding into the boy’s stretched hole, each brutal thrust making the headboard bang against the wall.

“Say it,” Harry hissed. “Say you’re Daddy’s _whore_ and his alone.”

Harry knew Draco loved it when he talked filth during their lovemaking, watching him flush so prettily and his mouth go slack when Harry began slamming against his prostate.

“I’m Daddy’s whore, only yours, only— _Harry_ , right there, right _there_ —”

The sight of Draco riding his cock, dressed in a schoolgirl’s outfit, his blond pigtails now messily loosened and shaking with each ram into the boy’s small body—

“Come for me, baby, come for me,” he urged roughly, speeding up his thrusts.

Harry didn’t slow the punishing rhythm of his hips, watching as the boy came apart on his cock. Draco keened, his prick spurting ropes of semen across Harry’s sweat-slickened chest. The warm liquid seemed to burn his skin, making Harry wish he could lick it up.

Draco lifted slightly on his knees to accommodate Harry’s harsh thrusts. He pulled his hand from Harry’s chest and raised it, letting his fingers brush against one of his nipples as he moaned loudly. 

“That’s it, you’re so beautiful, Draco. All mine, all _mine_ —”

Harry gave a hoarse grunt, burying his length all the way into Draco’s wet hole and shooting his semen deep, clenching his jaw at the intense wave of pleasure his orgasm produced.

Harshly panting, Harry watched as his cum leaked from the sides of Draco’s loosened rim, oozing onto his pubic hair and testicles. When he glanced up, his eyes connected with Draco’s hazy gray ones.

“Kiss me, Draco, give me that at least,” he rasped.

Draco gingerly leaned forward, Harry’s now half-hard cock slipping wetly from his hole and leaking even more of his cum between them.

Their lips met in a sweet embrace, Draco’s tongue flicking out to meet his, languidly fucking each other with their mouths. Draco mewled softly when Harry shifted beneath him, bending his knees so that the boy pressed further against him.

Draco was the first to pull back, casting Harry a dry look. “No fair, Harry. You were tied to the bed and you were _still_ the one in control,” he teased.

Harry nudged his nose against Draco’s, smiling. “It seems as if you enjoyed it.”

Draco sighed softly, brushing his lips against Harry’s. “I did. With you, I always do, Harry. Always.”

Draco didn’t seem to realize that he completely _owned_ Harry and he had the power to completely ruin him if he chose to. He would do anything for his sweet boy and the one in control of his heart was _Draco_.

“Tell me,” Harry said softly. “Tell me again.”

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pressing their chests flush against each other.

“I love you,” Draco whispered softly, his face flushed and his eyes vibrant.

Harry grinned, feeling like a lovesick fool. “Now untie me, so I can return the sentiment.”

Draco pursed his lips, shooting him a playful look. “I don’t know. I kind of like having you at my mercy.”

“ _Draco_ ,” he growled in warning, his cock hardening between them.

Draco giggled and sat up, pressing his arse against Harry’s burgeoning length. “Can’t we play just a little bit longer?” he asked sweetly.

Harry sighed, shifting his hips to allow Draco better access.

“Well, when you ask like that, how can I say no…”


End file.
